


Keep Counting

by Arowen12



Series: Count to Ten [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is tiny, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And a gremlin, Eliza is trans, Gen, Modern Era, Multi, Peggy is Non-Binary, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, The Revolutionary Set - Freeform, Trans Alexander Hamilton, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: At night, when Alexander wakes up screaming scratching at his chest for a bullet that isn’t there, he sits in the dim moonlight that shines through his window and stares at the words on his arms. Some are simple and small, others are whole paragraphs (he has the Declaration of Independence on his arm, he’s pretty sure Thomas Jefferson is long dead).
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Everyone
Series: Count to Ten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633753
Comments: 82
Kudos: 196





	1. We Keep Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am here with another part, sorry this one took a bit longer I got occupied. This part is a mix-up of a reincarnation au and the soulmate au so also kind of a modern au. Anyways, this is probably like a thousand other fics which I am aware of but I hope you all still enjoy, read on!

Alexa Hamil is born to a single working mother on a small island in the Caribbean (not Nevis, not this time), her father is absent at the time of her birth but if he had been there he probably would have left at that moment in any case. Because Alexa Hamil is born with ten scrawling soul marks, they climb and loop around her forearms in elegant curls, something her mother will remark casually on that handwriting like that isn’t taught in schools these days, that isn’t to ignore the rather old-fashioned wording.

Still Alexa lives a happy enough life though they struggle to make ends meet, and the other children find her weird (is it because they can tell she is older, so much older?) and maybe some (most) nights she screams awake clawing at her chest for a wound that isn’t there. But they are happy enough and that’s all that matters.

But Alexa cannot help but feel _wrong_ like there is something missing and at the same time too much of something else, she feels strange in her body, as if it is a shell like those Russian dolls hiding something beneath it. She stares at the boys on the streets as they tumble and tackle each other and thinks _I want that_.

Her mother notices, she is a very observant woman, she notices when Alexa cannot tear her eyes away from the books at the library and presents her with a library card, or the sheets of thick paper that Alexa sighs over and is given on her ninth birthday. So, her mother uses their shaky internet late at night after Alexa spits the words out grasping for how to talk about it; she never grasps for words and the sensation is strange.

It feels _right_ , more right than anything else in his life, the words his mom says, the accounts he reads of others and that is simply that. He goes by Alexander from that day forward and they trade his dresses and skirts (which he never wore anyway) at the local second-hand store for shorts and pants. They can’t afford a binder but Alex makes do with what he has.

At night, when Alexander wakes up screaming scratching at his chest for a bullet that isn’t there, he sits in the dim moonlight that shines through his window and stares at the words on his arms. Some are simple and small, others are whole paragraphs (he has the Declaration of Independence on his arm, he’s pretty sure Thomas Jefferson is long dead).

Alexander writes and writes, and when he isn’t writing he’s reading. His mother forces him to go to bed late at night but part of Alexander is resistant to the mere idea of sleep, if he doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t have to deal with the nightmares. School is boring for the most part and Alexander writes essays that are ten pages too long and pays attention to history class when he bothers to attend.

Life goes on.

When Alexander is twelve his mother dies.

She is suddenly gone and it is an aching hole in his chest, the doctor (the one they can afford) says cancer or some other illness but all that matters is his mother is gone. Alex is shuffled off to his aunts, the side of the family they never speak to.

It’s as if he doesn’t exist to the woman. Patricia calls him Alexa, refuses to call him Alexander, but at least it’s only that, she doesn’t force Alex to wear dresses, doesn’t do much of anything with Alex just tolerates his presence and the checks that come in monthly. She commits suicide when Alexander is seventeen and he finds the body, the pills which were supposed to help are gone and Alexander didn’t care for the woman but it is still a dull ache in his chest that feels sickeningly familiar.

That same year, as Alexander tries to pick his life up again, a hurricane hits the Caribbean; one of the worst in fifty years.

Underneath the rubble of the house he was staying in as water fills up the first floor and laps at his sides Alexander thinks suddenly _oh_ and remembers another lifetime, another Hurricane. So much, too much all cramming itself inside his skull swirling as violent as the storm around him.

Three days later a rescue crew unburies him from the wreckage and ferries him across the river (across the Hudson at dawn) to the local hospital. The smell of antiseptic is bitter on the air and Alexander thrashes between visions of Eliza and Angelica at his side and the ward full of people in similar states of disarray and distress.

When the fever breaks Alexander weakly asks for paper and writes, writes as if he is dying once more, as if he is running out of time.

He tries to draw an invisible line in the sand between what was and is. But he can’t help but be fascinated anew by technology and the clothing on his own body, can’t help the spiraling thoughts of all that is _gone_ that confine him to his bed for weeks at a time.

They’re all gone. His children, Eliza, Angelica, his friends, Lafayette, Hercules. He is alone with one foot in the past and one in the present.

He keeps moving, that’s all he has ever known how to do.

There is no community to pass a plate around this time. But that’s fine Alexander makes do with what he has, he always does; what he has is his words.

He thinks of applying to every college and university in the off-chance that it will grant him a chance at a full scholarship, but admission fees alone are enough to sink even that possibility. He can afford to apply to three schools and still have enough to eat (the people fostering him are nice enough and help him finish his high school diploma online but there’s no allowance and he only has what his mom left him).

He applies for political science and economics but is pretty sure if he speaks to the Dean, he might be able to cram history and journalism in there somewhere.

Alexander is confused when King’s College doesn’t turn up until he sees it’s been renamed to Columbia, which he is pleased enough about, why name a college after a King when there isn’t a monarchy? He applies to Princeton as well and crosses his fingers waiting each day for an email; he applies to scholarship upon scholarship in the meantime even the ones that don’t technically apply anymore.

The email comes early in the winter and Alexander trails his fingers over his soul marks as he reads the words over and over again like they might sink into his skin. It’s a full-ride and the tears spill down his cheeks as he thinks of his streets, of his home.

A month later he bids the temporary foster parents goodbye and gets on a ship, and then a plane.

He walks out of the airport and into New York with something bright and limitless in his chest.

The dorms are nice enough Alexander supposes as he lugs his suitcase (which holds all he owns, all of it fits in one suitcase) behind him and glances at the room. It’s better than the homeless shelter he had been staying in for the past week in any case. There are four beds and Alex vaguely recalls an email with the names of his roommates and other relevant student services information. Three of the beds are already claimed with suitcases sprawled across them, one is already unpacked with an honest to God American flag bed set.

Alexander stares for a long moment and puts his bag down on the only unoccupied bed and pulls out his laptop. He’s applied to every job within reasonable walking distance because even with a full-ride scholarship there is still the matter of having close to zero funds available.

He almost wants a war. Wars aren’t easy, building a nation from scratch isn’t easy, but he still had a pension and the ability to rise-up through his own merit. Now once more he’s an immigrant in the American ~~dream~~ nightmare.

Also, Alex saw the cost of tuition and frankly the cost is ridiculous. That kind of debt especially with the minimum wage makes it frankly impossible for anyone to have a viable source of income and just live in general. Alexander tries not to think about it too often but the state of America as a whole is depressing, their infrastructure is crumbling, they spend more on the army than their education; it’s ridiculous.

Is this the America they fought so hard to build?

Alexander isn’t even sure what he wants anymore. He has a legacy however dulled by time it has become (and if he’s refused to visit his own home that’s his choice or found his portrait on the ten dollar bill strange), but he’s certain that even if this reincarnation has given him a second chance Alex can’t sit back and relax, can’t stand idly by while his citizens suffer.

He’s never going to be President, but if he can make a difference through writing or policies it would be enough.

The door to the dorm room opens with a bang. Alex, who has discovered the wonder of blogs and social media, is sitting with his back against the wall typing and nodding along to a passionate piece on the state of America’s education and why the populace is subsequently viewed as unintelligent (and maybe why certain factions might want that).

Three people enter the room, the first is a young man with thick curly hair, freckles splattered across his face, tan skin, and rich brown eyes, the second has skin like the earth after rain in a rich dark brown, his hair shaved close to his scalp and broad shoulders, the third has curly hair in a bun behind their head, they are tall with a wide smile and kind eyes.

“You must be Alex?”

A voice says and Alexander forcefully pulls himself away from his laptop and glances up at the man in front of him with a soft smile as he replies, “Yeah, Alex Hamil nice to meet you.”

“John Lawrence,” the man gestures at himself and with a tilt of his head at the broad-shouldered man continues, “this is Herc Mulroney, and this lovely person here is Marie Lafayette.”

“You forget quite a few names mon ami.”

The person, Marie, interrupts with an over-dramatic pout and Herc says, “Yeah ‘cause you’ve got too many damn names for anyone to remember.”

There’s something familiar about the three of them and Alexander furrows his brow as Marie retorts, he feels as if it is staring him quite literally in the face, or perhaps not in the face but he feels as if it is on the tip of his tongue.

Alex scratches his head the loose cuffs of his favourite (and currently only) button down falling with the motion. Silence fills the room suddenly thick and heavy like a Cabinet meeting with a furious Washington. Alex pauses and glances carefully from his arm where his soul marks are visible to the other occupants of the room.

“Uh.”

“Alex?”

John says soft and tender like his name is a prayer and before anyone can react John pulls off his t-shirt, okay not where he thought this afternoon would go, and there on his arm is Alexander’s words, or rather Alexander Hamilton’s words said a lifetime ago.

“John?”

Alex says and John surges forward and enfolds Alex (who is still shorter than all his friends) in a tight hug. Over John’s shoulder as Alex digs his fingers into John’s back and inhales, he can see Herc and Lafayette’s wide eyes before they stumble forward and join the hug.

God he’s missed this, missed them like they were his own limbs. The grounding presence of Herc, Laf’s endless optimism, John’s fire, the mumurs of their voices, the shine of their eyes so dulled by time and loss. Fuck.

After a moment, they all pull back and Alex feels as if he’s struggling for breath as Lafayette cups his face with their large hands, there are tears streaming down their face as they say softly, “Mon cher, Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir.”

“Desole, desole.”

Alexander murmurs into Lafayette’s shoulder, his own eyes burning with tears as he grasps at his friend’s shoulders. Lafayette’s fingers are tight around their words on Alex’s arms and he wants to apologize to them all until he runs out of breath. It has been so long since he has been held and longer still since he has seen Lafayette who hugs like two magnets with opposite charges. God the last time Alex had seen them had been after the war and the feel of their lips on his was still vivid in the cool air of the harbour

Lafayette pulls back and Hercules forces him into a hug lifting him off his feet as he says somberly, “You fucking idiot.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Alex replies thinking of how he left Eliza and his children alone helpless but to beg his friends to take care of them. He wishes he never accepted the challenge, never left the house that morning. If he hadn’t, he would have spent the rest of his life with Eliza. God he would have gotten to see his children grow old. Now they’re all gone.

“It’s okay, no one expected Burr to shoot.”

Hercules says gently but the words are laced with something hurt and angry as he strokes his hand over Alex’s back. Alexander buries his face in Hercules’ shoulder and says quietly, “I couldn’t shoot him, not my own Soulmate.”

“I know.”

Hercules consoles him quietly before pulling away and wiping the tears that now running down Alex’s cheeks with a gentle finger. John frowns and punches him in the shoulder as he states, “You’re still a fucking idiot.”

“That’s rich coming from you John.”

He chokes out with a watery laugh the words thick in his throat and rubs at his eyes. John makes an affronted expression but it isn’t quite enough to hide the pain and apology there. Alex reaches out and links his fingers with John’s a silent acknowledgement of words they never got to say to each other.

“How do you- “

“We told him.”

Hercules interrupts Alexander’s question and it’s a stark reminder of how much John missed. The time they had with each truly was too short. Alex slumps back onto the bed with a heavy exhale and surveys his three friends.

Reincarnation is such a strange concept and to think that the four of them would be reunited with their memories intact? He recalls vaguely reading a study about the cycle of souls and the probability of reoccurrence for certain time periods; basically, that souls in certain eras are likely to be reincarnated in a similar time frame.

But that doesn’t explain how they were all able to meet at the same location, the same college, the same dorm room. Alexander is at the moment too happy to question it but already his mind is racing.

“Have you met anyone else?”

Alex asks as he curls his knees to chest and the others settle on the beds. Lafayette and Hercules trade a glance even as John shakes his head, “Nah, still got a homophobic father though.”

“I’m sorry.”

Alexander apologises even though it’s something completely out of his control. John nods once expression steely even as Hercules shakes his head and Lafayette replies, “Non, mais c’est nouveau pour moi.”

“Really?”

John asks tilting his head to stare at Lafayette with big eyes, they nod and with a shrug reply, “Oui, you?”

“Last year.”

Alexander replies with a shrug and John and Hercules echo similar enough answers. John tilts his head at Alex with narrow eyes and asks, “Creciste en Nevis?”

“No pero aun en el Caribe.”

Alex replies hastily and lets his eyes cut away so he doesn’t have to speak about it, the weight of two lifetimes of sorrow weighs heavily on his shoulders. Lafayette frowns and flutters their hand as they say, “Don’t exclude us.”

“I was just asking Alex if he grew up in the Caribbean?”

John replies with a raised brow, Lafayette crosses their arms over their chest with a pout even as Hercules with a furrowed brow asks, “Wasn’t there a hurricane there like last year?”

“Uh yeah.”

Alex replies quietly and focuses on his closed laptop with a few stickers slapped lopsidedly on it. The room is silent again and Alex dares a glance at his three friends who all look in various states of shock. John is the one to break the silence, “You really have the worst luck Alexander.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Alexander replies barely a breath away from openly sobbing again and doesn’t imply that he personally thinks the Gods have it out for him for some reason. Before Alexander can prepare, he has another armful of Lafayette and he laughs wetly as he holds his friend and just breathes in their presence.

Lafayette pulls back and glances at Hercules for a moment with a tilt of his head in Alexander’s direction. Hercules nods and Lafayette grins and pulls back to stare at Alexander as he states, “We have something to show you.”

“We?”

Alex asks and Lafayette nods as they pull the sleeve of their shirt up, there on their arm in his writing is his words, _Hardrock like Lancelot._

“Wait, but… does this mean?”

Alexander asks softly as he trails his fingers over the words and glances up at Lafayette. Their eyes are bright, like a kid in a candy store as they nod and glance at Hercules. With a warm smile, the kind that greeted Alexander after too long at work Hercules pulls his sleeve up and around his elbow are the words, _I think your pants look hot._

“Really?”

Alexander asks with a smile he can’t contain (he has always worn his heart on his sleeve) as he surges forward and wraps his arms around Lafayette. Hercules nods and joins the hug pulling John into it with a gruff laugh.

“But that’s not all.”

Lafayette adds as they pull back and roll up their other sleeve there are the names _Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens._

“Oh my God.”

Leaves Alexander’s mouth before he can really think about it and he’s grinning so widely it hurts as he turns to Hercules who pretends to sigh and rolls his other sleeve up and there on his arm the names, _Marie Lafayette, John Laurens._

“We’re finally catching up to you Alexander.”

John states jokingly with a flirtatious wink as he points at his arm not having bothered to put his shirt back on (which is distracting, very distracting). Alex reaches out and trails his fingers over the names on John’s arm feeling Hercules’ arm around his shoulders, and Lafayette’s legs laced with his, a comfortable grounding weight. And God it’s been so long since its been the four of them like this.

“Alex”

Hercules asks concerned and he realises he is crying again as he wipes the tears away and flashes his friends a watery smile and replies, “Sorry I just missed this.”

“We missed you too.”

John says the words, they don’t carry the weight that is heavy in Lafayette and Hercules’ eyes but Alex doesn’t mention it as he loops his fingers with John’s and just breathes for the first time in a long time.

“I thought I was alone.”

Alex confides into the soft fabric of Hercules’ shirt and feels his friend stiffen for a moment before the arm around his shoulders tightens and Herc says in his low voice, “We’re here Alexander.”

“Oui, and I think we need a how you say? A drink we all need a drink.”

Lafayette says with a decisive nod hiding flashing eyes and rises to their feet picking their way across the dorm to their bed, the American flag one, and pulling out a bottle of wine. John laughs the sound easing something in Alex’s chest because it’s the same laugh as they watched the new recruits cower before the General or Steuben.

“Seriously?”

Alex asks and Lafayette nods and struts forward opening the bottle with a pop and taking a swig before passing it to Hercules. He studies the bottle for a moment before he takes a sip and places it in Alex’s hands. The taste is familiar and strange considering he has never been able to afford wine in this life; he savours the warmth it brings as he passes the bottle to John who downs the liquid like he is drowning his sorrows.

“Now all we need is an idiot for Alexander to verbally destroy.”

John says with a grin and Alexander blushes and snatches the bottle back from John to take another sip before passing it to Hercules. In the warm afternoon light, Alexander focuses on his friends, the angles of their features softened into something blurry and almost familiar.

“I’m sure there are plenty of those on campus if you’re so keen John.”

Alexander replies with a shrug and a raised brow. Hercules coughs and asks, “Speaking of which what are you studying Alex?”

“Economics and Political Science.”

He replies with a shrug and shifts so that he can peer up at Hercules who nods as Lafayette responds, “How surprising not law?”

Alex rolls his eyes at Lafayette and responds, “Later once I’m finished with these ones, I already know most of the material. What are you all studying?”

“Ecology and biology.”

John replies with a shrug, Hercules grunts and interrupts, “Fashion what else?”

“Revolutionary history.”

Lafayette replies with a bright grin that fails to hide the cracks hiding behind and Alex thinks of scarce letters in shaky writing during the Terror and swallows. Herc tilts his head passing the bottle to John as he asks, “Aren’t you still technically a Marquis?”

“Yeah how does that work?”

John butts in and Lafayette laughs and snatches the bottle back from John as they reply, “It is common in my family for reincarnation to occur in the same line. Besides which I am registered and verified.”

“Shit I need to get onto that.”

Hercules says and Alex tilts his head and asks, “There’s a register?”

The three trade a very obvious look and John is the one to break the silence to reply, “Yeah you have to stake a claim, then you have to prove it either through like memory and facts to a historian and sometimes a biographer. Usually the record is available to the public but sometimes more known figures aren’t revealed for their safety.”

“Remember that case with Brutus and Cesare?”

Alex nods vaguely remembering something like that but resolving to look it up anyways. A question occurs and Alex asks, “So you can have a verified twitter if you’re registered?”

“Oh my God how many social media profiles do you have already?”

John asks looking excited and Alex watches as Hercules takes a swig of the bottle and places his palm on his forehead. Alex squishes his face together as he counts before announcing, “About seven if you don’t include the blogs.”

“Mon dieu.”

Lafayette says with a laugh their hands floating through the air. Alex grins and leans his head back against Herc’s chest for a moment before a question occurs and he turns to Lafayette and asks, “So, they?”

“Oui, it was how you say, better fitting?”

They look slightly nervous and Alex reaches out and grasps their long fingers as he replies, “That’s cool I’m happy you feel comfortable dude… is dude okay?”

“Oui.”

They say with a laugh and John tilts his head and asks, “How does it work with French?”

“I use the male pronouns some days and female others.”

“Ah.”

John says succinctly as Hercules glances in confusion between the three of them, Alex pats him on the arm consolingly. A lump forms in his throat as he glances at three friends feeling the weight of his secret, is it a secret? It’s on his tongue heavy with possibility of the past prejudices and now.

“I’m uh trans so just you guys know.”

Alex says softly and stares at his hands for a long moment there is something light to having said the words out loud when they have been tucked inside his chest for so long but something equally fearful when he considers their reactions.

A hand settles warm on his cheek and Alex glances up at John who smiles, that soft tender smile that reminds him of their tent and the light of a candle, and says, “Alex we love you no matter what.”

Oh. It’s nice to hear it. Hear it spoken so freely, out loud. And it’s been so long, he thinks the last time he heard it was from his mother as she was dying. Hercules tightens his arm around Alex’s shoulders and says, “We’re just happy you’re here in whatever shape you choose.”

Lafayette reaches forward and wipes away the tears that are gathering on his cheeks once more and Alex thinks he really has been crying too much lately even as he sniffles and says, “Thanks, I love you all too.”

“It’ll be okay Alexander.”

John says and passes him the bottle and Alex takes it with a watery smile and thinks it just might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for this part I’m not really sure where this fic is going to go for now I’ll probably establish everyone reuniting but I don’t see it being too long (maybe like another part later where they’re adults and Gwash is running for president *shrug*). Anyways, comments are always super appreciated and inspires me to finish the next chapter faster, thanks!  
> Translations: (if any of this wrong please let me know I am subject to google translate)  
> Mon cher, Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir – My dear I thought I would never see you again. I couldn’t say goodbye.  
> Desole, je suis tres desole – Sorry, I’m so sorry


	2. It Feels More like a Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with the second chapter! There are some slight mentions of PTSD in this chapter so please be aware. Also, other people will be appearing soon and I still have very little clue as to what the plot is. Read on and enjoy!

_It is dark as they creep through the fields, the grass is high with the fall and brushes against Alexander’s legs, the musket in his hands is heavy and he narrows his eyes at the light of a campfire up ahead. John beside him tenses, his hair is a curly mess around his face and Alex wants to reach out and pull him into the long grass, let it consume him till only their words remain. The grass around them seems to glow and the acrid scent of fire fills the air, Alex glances at his hands and they are soaked in blood. He sucks in a ragged breath searching for John, there is the sound of screaming, there’s a corpse near his feet. Alex sinks to his knees and turns the redcoat over but it isn’t a redcoat, it’s John._

Alex jerks awake gasping for breath clawing at his chest for the phantom sensation of a bullet, his or John’s? He can’t tell, can only feel it burrowing beneath his skin, poisoning his veins, trying to burrow out from beneath his skin. He can’t breathe, no matter how much air he sucks in he is still choking on the copper taste of blood.

“Alex!”

A voice calls out, piercing through the haze of his mind, dully Alex registers the feel of warm hands seizing his wrists, a band of warmth around his hips, heat tangled with his legs. Alex blinks sucking in a ragged breath and the voice continues, “Hey you’re okay, you’re safe Alex. You’re in our dorm with me, Laf, and Herc. You’re okay.”

“John?”

Alex asks his voice croaky and barely above a whisper as his vision finally focuses on John in front of him, his freckles like constellations and his hair a messy halo around his head. John nods rubbing his thumb gently over Alex’s wrists as he nods and repeats, “Yeah, it’s me, you’re okay, we’re in our dorm.”

He glances around their dorm; clothes are haphazardly thrown on the floor from Laf’s abrupt fashion show and everything is displaced because Hercules insisted on squishing two of their beds together so they could all sleep together. He glances at the bed, Herc’s arm is resting over his hips, he’s still sleepy, dark eyes rich and warm where they stare blearily at Alex and he presses an impulsive kiss to Hercules forehead and hears Laf whine. Laf is on his other side, a gap between them where John was sleeping, their legs tangled together, their hair is a mess around their head and they need to shave as Alex presses a kiss to their cheek.

His head is pounding and he blearily recalls finishing the bottle of wine and then proceeding to talk late into the night. John appears a moment later and hands Alex a glass of water which he gratefully sips at as Hercules asks, “You okay Alex? What happened?”

“Nightmare.”

Alex answers softly, hand hovering over his chest and he can see Laf trade a glance with Herc but he is too tired and his head is too sore for him to do anything about it. Hercules’ arm tightens around his hip and before Alex can protest, he is dragged against Herc’s side, he focuses on the rhythm of his breathing for a long moment before Laf announces, “How about un petite dejuner? Classes do not start until tomorrow no?”

“Yep classes start tomorrow.”

Hercules adds the sound rumbling through his chest as Alex listens to the conversation, John tilts his head and asks, “Still, remember the baron’s famous hangover cure Laf?”

“You want to kill your taste buds Laurens?”

Alex asks the sound muffled into Hercules’ chest, he sighs as someone’s hand brushes through his long hair (originally, he had been uncomfortable with the idea of long hair, but he quickly found that the feeling of short hair was worse). He still remembers the taste of the baron’s hangover cure vividly and isn’t eager to see Laf’s recreation.

John blanches as if recalling the horrible aftertaste and says, “No, maybe not then.”

“I will make breakfast and no one shall complain of, how you say, the taste.”

Laf says decisively and rises to their feet, their long limbs are graceful as they stretch their arms over their head and Alex watches in the warm sunlight even as Herc chuckles and says, “Don’t set anything on fire Gil.”

“That was one time.”

Laf protests and John rolls his eyes and adds, “It was a pot of water.”

Alex chuckles recalling the incident and Washington’s resigned expression even as Laf pouts at them and tugs on a t-shirt and a skirt pulling together what appears to be an effortless ensemble that they all were given a preview of the night before. They flounce into the kitchen and John is the next to follow rising slowly to his feet and picking his way around the room for a clean pair of jeans.

Herc shifts and Alex whines wanting to stay curled up in the warmth of the bed for as long as possible. Herc chuckles fingers gentle where they card through Alex’s hair as he states, “Come on, there’ll be coffee and Laf made us chip in for a French press.”

Alex perks up and uncurls himself from Herc brushing aside the lingering dredges of the nightmare as John throws a shirt at his head. Alex catches it and wobbles to his feet bending over and picking up his jeans he ignores John’s leering and stumbles towards his suitcase.

In the washroom, Alex tugs off his shirt and pulls out the roll of ace bandages carefully starting and wrapping the bandages around his chest. He knows that it isn’t the best, that it could damage his ribs (but tape is worse, never use tape) but Alex can’t stand not binding it feels wrong, he feels wrong.

The door opens with a creak and Alex pauses and glances at Herc who is frowning at Alex and asks, “No binder?”

“Can’t afford one, I’m broke.”

Alex admits shuffling his feet across the cool tile and he can see John peeking his head in now which means Laf is bound to follow any minute. Hercules tilts his head and says, “Shouldn’t be too hard to make one, just the fabric that’s important. You’ll let me take your measurements?”

“Really?”

Alex asks the word fragile and hanging on the air like a suspended note and Herc grins and says, “Of course dude.”

He pulls Herc into a hug his arms barely wrapping around his friend’s broad shoulders as Herc laughs and pats him on the shoulder. Alex pulls back still holding the role of bandages in one hand and that’s when he hears John gasp.

“What happened?”

John asks fingers hovering over the birthmark in the centre of Alex’s chest. He glances at the birthmark for a long moment before he shrugs and replies faux casually, “It’s an uh birthmark?”

Lafayette’s head (but mostly his hair) appears around the door frame staring at Alexander’s chest which is making him really uncomfortable as he adds, “Isn’t there a, what is it, superstition that birthmarks are how you died in a past life?”

“Yeah there is.”

John says and his eyes are furious, the kind of anger of battles and letters from his father. Alex rests a hand on John’s shoulder and says, “It’s fine.”

“It’s not. He shot you Alex! Your own fucking soulmate.”

Silence sits heavy in the room and Alex feels vulnerable, cut open and exposed for the world to see. He sucks in a ragged breath, his feelings turning and tumbling inside his chest as he replies, “You think I don’t know that John? I still wake up screaming about it. I still flinch when I hear a gunshot go off. I know he shot me. I forgave him.”

The last words are quiet and Alex slumps in on himself hands shaking and everything tight.

“You forgave him?” John asks and continues, “How?”

“He didn’t mean to shoot, not really. If we hadn’t been soul mates maybe I would have shot him. His mark is still on my arm, it doesn’t matter either way.”

Alex replies and his eyes flick up to watch John’s shoulders slump, Hercules is studying him with sad eyes, and Laf is crying the tears running silently down their cheeks. The smell of something burning fills the air and Herc jerks and says, “Gil breakfast.”

“It was not my fault this time!”

They call over their shoulder as they rush into the kitchen and Alex can’t stop the giggle that trickles from his lips. Herc sighs and follows Laf into the kitchen patting John on the shoulder as he leaves the bathroom.

John steps inside and says, “Sorry, I-I just wasn’t there for you.”

“You’re here now.”

Alex replies and John smiles and says, “Need help?”

He passes him the roll of bandages and listens to the sound of the sink running as John helps him bind his chest. John’s hands are soft where they brush against his skin as he pulls back and tosses Alex his shirt.

“There’s a pretty good café nearby and they have expresso.”

John offers and Alex tugs his shirt over his head with a final vicious jerk and beams at John his hair a frizzy mess around his head. Laf appears in the doorway arms crossed over their chest as they ask, “Did I hear something about a café?”

“You did. And you’re paying because you ruined breakfast.”

John says with a raised brow as Alex brushes through his hair and Laf pouts and says, “It wasn’t my fault, you distracted me.”

“You get distracted too easily in general Gil.”

Herc says as he tugs Laf out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen to clean up the remains of what was breakfast. Alex rolls his eyes and shimmies into his jeans, pulling his hair into a pony tail he flashes a grin at John and says, “After you.”

John’s hands are warm on his shoulders as he steps out of the bathroom and Alex follows already imagining the taste of coffee on his tongue.

The café is just off campus, far enough away from the Starbucks that there are a few people lingering in its warm interior. It is tucked in between two dominating buildings and looks the sort of building that might disappear if one takes their eyes off of it, at least that is what Alex thinks as he glances at the sign, The Room

He wonders if it is supposed to reference the notoriously bad movie, he’s heard about but he can’t help but think about other things. Alex turns to John as Laf saunters towards the door and asks, “You said you’ve been here before?”

“Once. But it was good and the menu is interesting.”

John adds as he follows Laf into the café, a little bell ringing out their entrance. Inside the café is warm, with cream seating and hazy sunlight. Alex eyes immediately focus on the display case packed with pastries and his stomach grumbles unhappily reminding him that he hasn’t eaten since yesterday (was it breakfast maybe?).

Alex studies the menu with wide eyes amused at the titles as Laf orders their drink flirting with the barista, who is a young person with a head of curly hair and almond eyes. Herc orders next, black coffee, and rolls his eyes at Alex tugging him forward he says, “Come on dude you need coffee.”

He nods still feeling rather zombie-like and John shoves him aside and places his own order. Sighing at all the options Alex runs a hand through his hair and asks, “What’s better, the macchiato or the mochaccino?”

The barista stares at him for a moment with wide eyes, like a deer in a headlight, before slowly their gaze falls to his arms, all his soul marks are visible and Alex is suddenly self-conscious recalling jealousy and the feel of fists. He’s an idiot.

“Alex?”

The barista asks and for a moment he wonders if he has a nametag, but then the barista, whose name tag says Peg, shows him their arm and the name, _A. Ham._

“Peggy?”

Alex asks as their fingers lace over their name on his arm. They shriek and before Alex can really process it, he has an armful of Schuyler ~~sister~~ sibling, their arms are curled around him and Alex digs his fingers into the fabric of their uniform as they say, “It’s been so long. I though I was alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

Alex reassures them and pulls back grinning and gently wiping the tears on their cheeks away as he asks, “They/them, right?”

“Yeah, the twenty-first century is pretty cool.”

Peggy replies with a laugh and that’s when John coughs obviously behind them. Alex rolls his eyes and glances at John who is standing beside Herc, both of them are watching with matching smirks and Alex rolls his eyes at them and says, “You guys remember Peggy Schuyler?”

“Of course, impossible to forget someone so lovely.”

John charms with a southern smile and Peggy roles their eyes as at the same moment as Laf pops back into frame and asks, “What did I miss?”

“Peggy Schuyler.”

Herc announces tipping his head at Peggy who grins at Laf, whose smile if possible, grows more blinding as they reach over the counter and press a kiss to each of their cheeks announcing, “It is so good to meet again Mx Schuyler! To see another familiar soul is always a pleasure.”

“It is a pleasure to see you again Marquis.”

Peggy replies laughingly before they shove Laf back over the counter and plant their hands on their hips as they announce, “Now go sit down so I can bring your food and drinks out,” Alexander moves to protest that he hasn’t ordered when Peggy shakes their head and says, “I know what you’ll like Alex, go sit down.”

They settle into couple of comfortable chairs by a window, it is the not quite time period between morning and noon and Alex curls against Laf’s side and watches the people walk down the street. A part of him still finds wonder in the modern world they now inhabit.

“Here we are.”

Peggy announces as they appear setting a vibrantly pink concoction in front of Laf along with a croissant, Herc gets a cup of black coffee and a danish, John a mug of tea with a breakfast sandwich of some kind. With a wink, Peggy sets like what looks to be a litre of coffee in front of Alex along with a muffin and confides, “There’s a bout four shots of expresso in there, have fun.”

John pins them with a horrified stare as Alex’s hands whip out quick as lightning and grip the cup tugging it close to his chest, he inhales the scent and takes a sip. Coffee. Someone taps him on his forehead and Alex hears Herc say, “Earth to Alex?”

“I’m here.”

Alex grunts holding his coffee close to his chest afraid someone might take it. Laf rolls their eyes at Peggy who is lounging on another chair, the shop is empty but for them, and asks plaintively, “Why? You have turned le petit lion into one of those, what is it Hercules? The movie you showed me.”

“A Gremlin.”

“Oui, except we have fed him before midday.”

“I’m not a gremlin.”

Alex replies over the lip of his cup peering suspiciously at his group of friends who will separate him from his coffee and say it is for his benefit. Fiends the lot of them. Herc grunts a laugh and John rolls his eyes and replies, “Keep telling yourself that Alex.”

“I will, I’m very persuasive you know.”

“We know.”

They chorus and Alex huffs and reaches out for his muffin curling his knees to his chest. Peggy laughs stealing a sip of Laf’s coffee they ask, “Are you all going to the pub tonight?” at their blank looks they continue, “Apparently, it’s a tradition before first night of classes to get absolutely hammered. The Bastard pub is pretty popular.”

“Are you going?”

John asks sipping at his tea and leaning against Hercules. Peggy shrugs and responds, “Depends, my roommates are moving in today so, I’ll try to convince them.”

“It is always more fun to drink with a friend.”

Laf says agreeingly and turns pleading eyes on the rest of them and adds, “Time to take a shot?”

“I have an essay to write.”

Alex replies over his coffee even as Herc and John look eager at the idea of drinking even more or maybe just reliving their youth. Peggy pouts at Alex and Laf dramatically plants their hands-on Alex’s shoulders and declares, “No mon cheri we are not letting you be a social recluse.”

“You’re asking for the impossible Gil.”

Herc states mildly and bumps his shoulder against John’s, who is frowning at Alex with pleading puppy eyes, the kind Alex has never been able to develop a resistance too. He tries though. Alex insists, “It’s an important essay and I need to finish it before classes tomorrow.”

“What if you finish it before tonight then will you come out with us?”

John asks, and Alex considers it for a long moment as he sips at his coffee, he’ll probably be able to finish it in time and it’s not that he doesn’t want to go out and get plastered with his friends, he just has so much work to do and not enough time in the day.

“Come on Alex otherwise we’ll drag you kicking and screaming.”

Herc says crossing his arms over his chest and Alex knows he’ll make good on his promise he is easily strong enough to pick Alex up and has used that ability to displace him from his work more than a few times.

“Fine.”

“You sound as if you are agreeing to a funeral mon cher.”

Laf pronounces waving his straw at Alex with a tut, and Alex watches the darkness reappear in Laf’s eyes and it echoes in Hercules’ after the words have been said. Alex shrugs and says, “I’m excited to go, but I have so much to write.”

“Like what?”

Peggy asks as they snatch a piece of Hercules’ danish. Alex tilts his head but before he can reply John buts in, “He’s already discovered the wonder of blogs, and has seven social media accounts.”

“That’s beside the point, you would like what I’m writing about Pegs. Also, you guys promised you would take me to the registration offices today.”

Alex adds jutting his chin out with a grin before curling back into a ball. Hercules sighs and says, “That we did. Can’t wait to spend five hours waiting for a historian to speak to you and know instantly and without a doubt that you are Alexander Hamilton.”

Peggy tilts her head and asks, “Registration? And what are you writing about Alexander?”

“Today it’s intersectionality.”

Alex replies with a bright smile even as John sighs and adds, “Alex still needs to get registered.”

Before Peggy can respond the bell over the door jingles and with a wink, they slap their phone number into Laf’s hands and appear behind the counter a moment later. Alex grins and finishes the last of his coffee and asks, “Do you really think it will take five hours? Cause if so, I want to bring my laptop.”

“It won’t take that long, Herc is being dramatic.”

John reassures him and Hercules plasters an expression of offense across his features at the notion that he could ever possibly be dramatic. Alex muffles a giggle and curls into Laf’s side enjoying the feeling of fingers combing through his hair; he’s been starved for contact for so long and if his soulmates are willing to supply it, he will gladly take advantage.

“We’d better go sooner rather than later so Alex can finish his essay and Hercules can pick up his fabric.”

Laf says with a hum finishing their drink. Alex pouts content to bask in the warmth of his friends but uncurls after a moment, he feels warm and the cold touch of the nightmare has faded as they leave their dishes at the front waving goodbye to Peggy. Alex tucks himself into John’s side and smile in the pleasant September air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, not a lot happened plot wise but we established a few important things, next chapter more than a few people are going to be making an appearance and not everything’s going to be okay. Also, if you bind please never bind with tape as it can permanently damage your ribs and don’t forget to take your binder off after eight hours. Comments are my life blood and are always appreciated, till next time!


	3. You could have been anywhere in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, y’all make writing this worth it. I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing social distancing I’ll try to keep the updates coming. Also, I’ve never been to America, (Canadian so neighbours) so excuse me if I make obvious mistakes in that regard. Read on!

“Why would they call it The Bastard of all things?”

Alex demands as they walk through campus, night is already creeping around the edges of New York and Alex shivers and tugs his thin coat tighter around his shoulders; some things never change. John wraps an arm around his shoulders with a laugh and says, “Probably because the owners are bastards, in the more modern sense.”

“Still-“

“Alex we’ve been over this you can’t take offense at the name of the bar.”

Hercules says in a long-suffering tone rolling his eyes at Alex where his hand is looped with Lafayette’s. Alex pouts and mumbles, “I could.”

“Not if you want a winter jacket you won’t.”

Hercules adds with a raised brow and Alex slumps in defeat and says, “Fine, fine.”

He receives a couple dubious glances for his efforts before John asks, “You manage to finish your essay in time?”

“No thanks to you all. It won’t take five hours he said.”

Alex parrots with a huff crossing his arms over his chest and glancing determinedly at the streetlight ahead. John snorts and says, “It was like three hours max.”

“Who could have predicted so many people being reincarnated in this century?”

Lafayette adds with an almost dreamy sigh and they all roll their eyes at one another even as Alex replies, “Still, then I had to answer a frankly ridiculous amount of questions.”

“And you corrected the biographer.”

Hercules adds with a fond puff of laughter and Alex nods in agreement and adds, “And I corrected the biographer. But what do you expect? He insisted that my favourite colour wasn’t green when I have vivid evidence to prove it was!”

“We know.”

John chimes in jostling his shoulder against Alex’s with a fond grin. Alex grins back letting the faux offense slip off his features as he leans into John’s warmth and asks, “When am I supposed to get the results?”

“Like a week from now probably.”

“That’s surprisingly good for something run by the government.”

Alex replies to Hercules surprise and Lafayette snorts while John adds, “The government you helped build.”

“I am aware that I’m not infallible besides I wasn’t the only one, there were plenty of incompetent people involved too.”

“Bureaucracy at it’s finest.”

Lafayette states reaching over to ruffle Alex’s hair, he bats lightly at Lafayette’s hand with a frown which earns him a laugh. John stills slightly pulling Alex to a halt and asks, “Is that it up ahead?”

In the distance, Alex can see what appears to be a dilapidated building with a low hanging roof and a blinking neon sign that happily proclaims the derelict mess as, The Bastard. They all look to Hercules, the de facto mature one of their small quartet, who stares for a long moment before he nods.

The bar is already crowded by the time they get inside and Alex has a moment where his chest feels tight and he suddenly and desperately needs air but then John’s hand loops with his and Alex exhales. Lafayette studies the crowd with bright eyes and says, “I doubt we’ll find Mx Schuyler tonight.”

They make their way to the bar, and when Alex orders a beer the bartender stares at him for a long moment, his face is particularly youthful he supposes, before the man shrugs and slides the beer down the table. Alex surveys the writhing mass of bodies filling the floor of the bar as the others place their orders when Lafayette asks, “Come dance with me?”

“Of course. I’m a terrible dancer though.”

Alex says sipping at the last of his beer as Hercules adds, “It’s true I remember watching you fumble poor Eliza across the dance floor.”

John scoffs and shakes his head as he says, “Nonsense, Alex you’re a great dancer when its not ballroom.”

“Lucky pour moi c’est n’a pas une danse de salon.”

Alex laughs and presses some money onto the bar as he takes Lafayette’s hand and lets them pull him into the crowd. The press of bodies is stifling for a moment before Lafayette’s laughter enfolds him and he grins into their shoulder and sways to the music.

“I have missed you, all of you.”

Lafayette says in a low voice, their arm a warm band at Alex’s back and he tucks his face into their shoulder for a moment, fingers clenching in the silk material of their shirt before he says, “I’m sorry Laf.”

“I know, c’est d’accord Alexander.”

“It isn’t.”

Alex protests thinking of speaking against sending aid to France, of all that he left behind. Alex never saw Lafayette again after the war, it feels strange to consider all the years that separate them, experiences, memories, thoughts, feelings, that they never shared; so many of them got to grow old, he and John are the exception.

“Alex tu est d’accord?”

Laf asks and Alex pulls back and attempts to banish the heavy thoughts lingering over his head like a cloud, they are often inescapable. Alex nods with a watery grin and Lafayette rolls their eyes and says, “How about we go for a smoke then try and find John and Hercules before they get into trouble.”

“John has Hercules I would be more worried about us.”

Alex says with a grin and lets Lafayette tug him out of the press of bodies and into the cool night air. Lafayette lights up with a sigh and leans against the wall, their hair is a halo around their head and in the moonlight, they look almost otherworldly.

“You’re staring mon petit lion.”

“Tu est tres belle, c’est tous.”

Alex replies with a grin and takes the cigarette from Laf, the smoke is wispy in the evening as Laf tips back their head with a laugh and says, “I think Hercules has something else we can smoke at home.”

Home, it’s a nice word. Alex tilts his head processing the rest of the phrase even as he says, “I have to actually do well in school you know?”

“You’ll be fine Alexander, you how you say, creates Economics?”

“Created Economics?”

“Oui.”

Laf finishes with a grin and stubs the cigarette out beneath their heel and turns towards the bar with their arm extended. Alex leans in and presses a kiss to Laf’s cheek before he follows them inside. And immediately stumbles into someone.

“I’m so sorry.”

Alex gasps out as he rights himself and stares at the person he stumbled into, it’s a woman with dark hair and big eyes and she smiles at Alex, his heart goes on vacation at that smile, and says, “It was my fault I shouldn’t have been standing in the entrance.”

“At least let me buy you a drink, I’m Alexander.”

“Lizzie,” She says and pauses staring at him for a long moment and Alexander has that sense once more of _I know this person_ like faint memories of childhood then Lizzie says softer, “Alex?”

Her fingers are warm on his arm as they slide up to her mark on his skin and Alex sucks in a shuddery breath and asks, “Eliza?”

She nods and Alex wraps his arms around her inhaling the faint and familiar scent of lavender, her arms are tight around him and Alex feels his eyes burn as he sucks in another lungful of air and whispers, “Thank you,” over and over into the crease of her neck accompanied by the occasional, “I’m sorry.”

Someone jostles impatiently past them and they jump apart, Alex glances for Lafayette and finds them (their hair is noticeable to say nothing of their outfit) at the bar with John and Hercules. Alex huffs a laugh and can’t bear to part his fingers from around Eliza’s wrist as he presses his forehead to hers. She laughs and says, “To think we would meet here.”

“I still can’t dance. Perhaps we should move out of the entryway before another enterprising stranger trips us.”

Eliza laughs at his words and he presses close to her as he leads her towards the bar. The others light up when they see Alex and then their eyes are on Eliza and he can see their brows waggling. Alex rolls his eyes and says, “John, Hercules, Laf, this is Eliza. Eliza this is John Laurens, Hercules, and Marquis de Lafayette.”

He takes a pleased moment to observe everyone’s reactions, he catches a flash of something dark passing over John’s face and promises to talk to him later, before Eliza laughs, it’s a beautiful sound, and says, “It’s a pleasure to see you again Hercules, and to meet you Marquis and Mr. Laurens.”

“Call me John please.”

John says passing Alex a beer with a cocksure grin, Laf nods and says, “Marquis is too formal.”

“You can pick a name and stick with it, he has plenty of them,” Herc says with a laugh and then, “It’s nice to see you too Eliza.”

Alex passes Eliza a beer and watches her chug half of it with a sigh as Hercules makes retching noises and John says fondly, “I can’t believe you Alex. You’re such a slut.”

“Nah, he’s just got a big heart.”

Eliza replies with a grin tangling her fingers in his as Hercules asks, “What are you studying Eliza?”

“Early childhood development.”

She replies with a smile and Alex thinks of her, the legacy she built for him after he died, all she did, the orphanage and thinks it’s perfect. Laf smiles and with a tilt of their head asks, “A teacher?”

“I think so, I just want to work with children, make a difference.”

Eliza says and Alex doesn’t quite sigh but John rolls his eyes regardless and asks, “Have you met your roommates? We’re all rooming together.”

“So, at least one of you will be able to force Alexander away from his work, excellent. I have actually, there they are.”

She points and Alex grins as Peggy waves at them leading two other women behind them with a brilliant grin, they are wearing soft yellow t-shirt that in the dim lighting of the bar seems to glow as they say, “There’s my favourite revolutionaries. I see you’ve met Lizzie.”

“Peggy!”

Lafayette greets with a laugh twirling Peggy who grins and presses a kiss to Laf’s cheek before stepping back and introducing the two women, “This lovely lady in the pink is Angie, and this beautiful woman who could be my twin but isn’t is Maria.”

They reply in a chorus of greetings and Alex can feel both of the ladies’ eyes on him and can see a twinkle in Eliza’s as she says, “We were just talking about you. It’s so nice to be rooming with my sisters again.”

There is a moment where everyone glances at each other before the woman in pink, Angie steps forward and asks, “Alex?”

“Hi Angelica.”

She surges forward and Alex wraps his arms around her and inhales the soft smell of her detergent and hears her breathless laughter. They pull apart a moment laughter when Peggy coughs obnoxiously and Alex rolls his eyes at them even as Angelica says, “I have something to show you.”

She holds out her arm and on her are the words, _My Dearest,_ with a comma and Alex feels something like elation swell in his chest as he trails his fingers over his words, on her other arm he can see the name _M. Clements_.

“The Schuyler siblings.”

Alexander says softly glancing at the three of them with something fond and soft in his chest. John laughs and says, “Only you Alexander.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Hamilton.”

The woman in red says her dark eyes are kind and her face is hesitant, she does look remarkably like Peggy, and it clicks for Alex a moment later as he tips his head with a warm smile, “It’s nice to meet you again, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you in our past lives Ms.?”

“Clements. Maria Clements.”

She says and her smile is brighter as she shakes his hand. Oh. Alex glances between Angelica and Maria with a raised brow before Eliza knocks her shoulder against his and he drops it. Laf grins then and orders another round proclaiming, “Now we have a reason to get stupidly drunk.”

“As if you need a reason.”

Herc says fondly and passes a drink to Angelica and Maria as Laf scowls playfully at Herc. Peggy squishes onto the stool beside John and they speak quietly for a moment before John says, “God remember the Baron’s party?”

“The pants-less one?”

Alex asks and can’t help but blush recalling it, Laf leers at him and John winks and says, “Yeah those drinks were terrifying.”

“Americans, can’t appreciate good taste.”

Laf says sticking their nose into the air for a moment before they crack and tip back the rest of their drink. Hercules rolls his eyes at all of them and instead asks Angelica and Maria, “What are you studying?”

“Economics.”

Angelica says with a razor-sharp grin and Alex makes a noise and reaches over to fist bump her. Maria smiles and says, “Journalism.”

“That’s awesome.”

Hercules praises and Peggy juts their chin out and says, “Isn’t it? Anyways who wants to find another bar?”

“Nu uh I have a date with my laptop and an article on the constitution where I will fight Jeffersonians in the comments.”

Alex states planting his hands on his hips. Eliza sighs beside him and shares a look with John who says, “No he isn’t. We’re going to go back to our dorm, smoke Herc’s weed, and watch pirated Disney movies. Wanna join us?”

Alex whines at that but everyone ignores him as the girls (and Peggy) trade a long glance full of communication that Alex can’t comprehend before Angelica grins and says, “That would be nice.”

They pay their tabs and shuffle out of the bar. Alex is pleasantly buzzed and leans alternatively into John or Eliza’s side as they finally exit the bar to the cool September air. Alex shivers and is immediately boxed in by Angelica and Eliza, John shoots them a dirty look (it isn’t too serious) before he is tugged forward by Hercules. Laf, Peggy, and Maria are all talking about some fashion designer from what Alex can hear and he can’t stop the smile on his face if he tried.

“Congratulations.”

Alex says quietly to Angelica and she startles for a moment before he tilts his head at Maria, her expression clears and she swats him with a roll of her eyes and says, “I missed you idiot. You are such an idiot Alexander.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I keep saying that to everyone but I mean it. I didn’t think he would…”

“I know Alex. It’s okay, I’ve had time to get over it I’m not the one who deserves an apology anyway.”

Angelica says as cutting as ever lacing her hands over his for a moment before she walks forward to talk with John and Herc. Alex leans into Eliza’s side for a long moment before he says, “She’s right. I owe you an apology Eliza, I owe you a hundred apologies. What I did was stupid, it was reckless, it hurt you, and it hurt our family. I never should have accepted that challenge.”

Eliza is silent for a long moment as they walk towards their dorms, in the lamplight above she is glorious. Finally, she says, “For a long time I was angry, it was easy to be angry instead of missing you. But I couldn’t stay angry forever. I know you Alex, you thought you were going to come back from that duel, you should have,” Here her voice goes low and dangerous before she continues, “I know if you could have chosen you would have come home. That’s enough for me, it’s enough that you’re here.”

“Eliza.”

Alex breathes her name softly and she turns to him and presses her forehead against his, the touch grounding him. She smiles trailing her fingers lightly over his words in a soothing pattern and says, “It’s okay Alexander.”

“Thank you.”

She smiles and then they are at their dorms and John is saying something about, “Lovebirds for Christ sake were they always this bad?”

Eliza smiles politely at John and there’s a sudden tension crackling through the air which Hercules quickly disperses by announcing, “Rule number one, we are not watching Disney’s Hercules unless you have a lot of liquor. Rule two Alex you are not allowed to criticize the government of whichever movie we are watching while we’re watching it.”

“Hey!”

Alex protests and hears Maria giggle as they all file upstairs. Alex leans against John tangling their fingers together, they should probably all have a conversation about this at some point, and then thinks that’s he home.

Alex rolls out of bed with a groan, carefully disentangling himself from the pile of arms and legs. He pauses at the edge of the bed and stares for a moment, John’s face slack with sleep his curls bunching everywhere and stuck to his face with drool, Laf wrapped around John their arms overlapping with Peggy and Angelica who is curled around her siblings, Eliza tucked against her chest, Maria is curled around Angelica. They all look so young.

Hercules appears from the kitchen, the only other one with a morning class, with two mugs of coffee. Alex smiles gratefully, he has the touches of a hangover but nothing too terrible, John on the other hand will probably be hating existence when he wakes.

“Thanks.”

Alex murmurs brain still foggy as he sips at the coffee and sighs at the warmth that curls through his chest. Hercules grins and ruffles his hair as Alex drains the rest of his coffee and slips into the bathroom with his clothes. He thinks about last night with a fond smile as he tugs on his jeans, they had argued about which Disney movie was the best and when Alex confessed to having only seen a few they had turned it into a marathon.

He wraps his bandages around his chest and thinks about Eliza’s wide eyes before she had leaned in and whispered, “Me too.”

It brings a dizzy smile to his face and Alex shakes it away with a huff, he wants to say old age has made him soft but it isn’t quite appropriate. Hercules passes him another mug when he gets out of the bathroom and asks, “What’s your first class?”

“American military history with Mr. Waters,” Hercules raises a brow and Alex grins and says, “It’s an elective, I couldn’t resist, most of the semester is about the American Revolution cause apparently that’s the teach’s specification but also includes the other stuff.”

“The other stuff.”

Hercules says with a roll of his eyes and thrusts a croissant on him. Alex shrugs and bites into the croissant, he wants to know more about how America grew as a nation after his death and getting to learn about the Revolution from an outside perspective is interesting; he wants to see what history erased, what it changed.

“Is it common knowledge that I had ten soulmates in my first life?”

Alex asks as he shoves his laptop in his bag glancing at the clock blearily before tugging on his glasses. Hercules shakes his head and says, “Not as far as I know though there are definitely theories that you had more than three.”

“Huh.”

Alex says taking one last glance at the pile of people on the bed before he leans over and presses a kiss to Hercules cheek, he blushes and shoos Alexander away with a smile and a thermos of coffee. Alex waves and exits their dorm cutting across campus towards the history buildings. 

He glances from his phone around the hallways once inside before wandering towards what the map says is his classroom. He meanders for a little while as he early, and glances out the windows at the campus before he arrives. There are a few other students outside the door and Alex nods a greeting to a few of them and finds a spot and pulls out his phones.

“Are they letting anybody in now?”

A voice asks and Alexander glances up from an article on a recent bill at a man with an afro of curly hair, dark skin, and a height that allows him to tower over Alex, he looks vaguely related to Lafayette. Alex raises a brow and asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man stares down his nose at Alex and says, “Well obviously their standards are pretty low if you’re here.”

“Oh, are we judging people by appearance how archaic. And what makes you think you have any more right to be here than I do?”

Alex demands tucking his phone away and jutting out his chin as he narrows his eyes at the man. He scoffs and says, “Appearance has nothing to do with it, I’m just surprised some one of your status is here.”

“What an immigrant?”

Alex demands, and is it obvious he wonders? Sure, he still has an accent but that means nothing in the hub that is New York, and international students are common from what Alex understands. The man hums and states, “Regardless, are you sure you’re in the right building? Shouldn’t you be oh at child development or whatever education they offer teachers.”

“And if I was would that make me any lesser? Teachers are a vital part of our country, they do more work than most jobs combined, they shape our future generations and deeply impact each of their students, there is nothing wrong with being a teacher. And I’m certain I’m in the right building, in fact I probably know more about American history than you.”

The man rears back and blinks as if shocked before he asks, “Oh really? First you think teachers, who have two months off, and are basically paid to look after kids like glorified babysitters are one of the most important jobs in our country? If people were better parents, we wouldn’t need teachers to be parents. Second, I don’t think you know who I am so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt to take that challenge back.”

“How could you possibly think teachers are nothing but glorified babysitters? You must be out of your goddamn mind, teachers shape our nation more than doctors or lawyers, they dictate what our children know, our morals, ethics, our knowledge of the laws. You might say that they have failed, but I would argue that this is because they are stretched to the limit, overworked and underpaid. Oh, and also I’m not taking that challenge back not even if you were Thomas fricking Jefferson.”

Alexander snaps back crossing his arms over his chest, they’ve drawn quite a crowd already and it reminds Alexander of the Cabinet meetings, the ones that always ended in shouting and Washington’s disappointed expression.

“So, now you’re saying we should raise their salary with what funds? And you’re in luck because I just so happen to be Thomas Jefferson.”

The man responds with a cocky grin and Alex tilts his head and replies dully, “Oh.”

“Oh?”

Jefferson blinks confused and Alexander grins and thinks why not as he replies, “I’d say it’s nice to see you again Jefferson but then I would be lying.”

“Hamilton?”

He asks with wide eyes his mouth hanging open and Alexander grins and shoves up his sleeve showing the Declaration of Independence, the ink stark in the early morning light. Jefferson shakes his head looking like he might punch Alex for a moment murmuring, “No way, no fucking way.”

Suddenly, Alexander has an armful of Jefferson, the crowd has dispersed but he still feels exposed, he’s frozen for a moment awkwardly patting Jefferson on the shoulder before the man pulls back and glares at Alex stating, “You are an idiot. Do you know that? How could you leave your wife and children Hamilton?”

“I wasn’t marching to my death on purpose.”

Alex says quietly with a fierce glare feeling off-balance as Jefferson frowns something tender to the expression as he pulls back his sleeve and Alex can see the words, _Thomas, that was a real nice declaration_.

“Oh.”

“Yeah we match now.”

Jefferson says with a snort and a roll of his eyes and Alex frowns and says, “Everyone I’ve met matches so far.”

“Madison has one too.”

Jefferson adds and Alex smiles softly for a moment before he shakes his head and says, “So, you think you’re an expert on American history just because you lived through it? Also, the funds are more than available considering we spend more on our military then all the other countries with militaries combined.”

“I’m sure I know more about American history than you considering I actually did things with my life. You’re missing the point Hamilton we don’t need to raise the teachers’ salaries; we need to have better parents.”

“I think you’re missing the point Jefferson in case you weren’t aware parenting classes aren’t mandatory, we can’t create better parents, we can only hope that teachers are able to influence and aid kids in precarious family scenarios. And I’ve done more than enough in my lifetime, I didn’t need the title of President to boost my ego.”

Alex retorts and though the words are hard and fast snapping through the air with an electric sort of tension, there is something fun and familiar to the game now and he can see the same challenge in Jefferson’s eyes.

“You would know all about precarious family scenarios wouldn’t you Hamilton. The point is our whole education system needs to be revamped raising the teachers’ salaries won’t change anything. I at least made President your reputation is the guy who is on the ten-dollar bill.”

“Better that than as a Slaver.”

Alex replies and Jefferson actually flinches back for a moment (he wonders how the man is dealing with being the same colour as the slaves he once owned) and says, “Low blow Hamilton should we talk about how it all went down?”

“Oh, you mean when _your_ Vice President shot me?”

Alex snaps back and his chest is burning, his breath feels stilted and they’ve wandered into dangerous territory. Jefferson must notice how pale Alex is because he shakes his head and is about to say something when a voice asks, “What is the meaning of this?”

They both whirl around to stare at the man striding down the hallway, he is tall, broad chested with a shaved head and thick black eyebrows. Alex glances at Jefferson who stares back with wide eyes before he says, “A friendly debate, sir.”

The sir slips out before he can really think of it. The man surveys the two of them for a long moment with a heavy frown before he turns and unlocks the door to the lecture room. This is their teacher Alex realises as he glares over his shoulder at Jefferson and finds a seat close to the front. A moment later, Jefferson settles beside him with a disgruntled expression and states under his breath, “I’d rather sit beside someone who at least knows history. Half the people in this room probably think the Revolution was over tea.”

Alex snorts and says nothing opening his laptop and sipping at his tea before he informs Jefferson, “So far, I’ve met Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens, the Schuyler siblings, and Maria Reynolds, now Clements.”

“That’s a lot of reincarnates,” Jefferson says casually pulling out his own notes before after a pause he asks, “Burr?”

“Haven’t seen him, not sure I want to.”

Alex replies quietly staring at his desktop background and trying not to think about the duel, the sunlight in his eyes, the feel of a bullet biting into his chest.

Jefferson’s hand is warm on his own as he asks, “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Alex says after a moment and glances at Jefferson who is staring at him with open concern, it’s strange to see it so openly, and he adds, “I forgave him.”

“What? He doesn’t deserve that. I saw him after the duel and I still don’t think he deserves your forgiveness.”

Jefferson says and Alex tucks the tidbit away and thinks of Burr’s horrified expression, the sheer _regret_ Alexander had been able to feel. Alex shakes his head twirling a pen in his fingers and says, “He didn’t mean to shoot, not really.”

Before Jefferson can reply their Professor coughs and states, “Good morning, I am Professor Waters, this is intro to American Military history, if this is not your class feel free to leave. During this course we will analyse, discuss, and learn about America’s wars from the Revolution to modern day including military tactics, leaders, and other important factors. I’m going to do a roll call now please say here if you hear your name.”

The Professor goes through the list and pause on Alex’s name for a moment before continuing, he also pauses on Jefferson’s, whose name is apparently unironically Tommy. Alex chuckles and earns a glare for it.

The lecture passes quickly more of an introduction to the various topics and leaders they will discuss along with a brief overview of what to expect from the course and the final assignment. Alex passes the class by passing notes to Jefferson with his shit drawings, Jefferson’s are marginally better which he doesn’t pout over, at all.

“Hamil, I need to speak with you.”

Professor Waters states as they all begin filing towards the doors and the promise of sunlight, Alexander glances at Jefferson and waves him ahead they can have coffee and chat later and follows the Professor into his office. 

“You wanted to see me sir?”

Alex asks as the man settles something on his desk and stares at him for a long moment before he smiles and there’s something warm and familiar as the Professor states, “It’s been a while Hamilton.”

“Washington, sir?”

Alex questions, because who else could it be? Washington grins and Alex steps forward and lets his arms wrap around the man like he never could bring himself to do in his first life. Washington’s arms are strong around Alex and he takes a moment to ground himself before pulling back he asks, “Teaching sir?”

“A friend black-mailed me into it. That was Jefferson beside you, yes?”

“Yes sir.”

Alex replies feeling strangely young again as Washington nods with a shake of his head and says, “Of course, I should have known as soon as I saw you two arguing. Have you met any others Alexander?”

“Yes Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens are all here along with the Schuyler siblings and Jefferson knows Madison.”

“I see, that’s good I’m glad.”

Washington says quietly and Alex smiles at the man glancing at the office which is bare with a few bookshelves and that famous painting of Washington crossing the Brandywine. After a moment, Washington says, “Alexander, I’ve read about what happened, the duel.”

Alex’s face falls and he glances at the floor for a long moment unsure what he’s supposed to say, apologize to a man who was dead when it happened? Tell him that he was being an idiot and it is one of his greatest regrets.

A warm hand settles on his shoulders and Alex glances into Washington’s dark eyes as the man says, “It’s okay, I wish that it hadn’t occurred, but we cannot change the past. Though there is something I wanted to show you.”

Washington smiles and carefully pulls the sleeve of his shirt up and Alex stares at the words, _To be their secretary, I don’t think so_ followed by the words which he wrote for Washington’s farewell. Alex reaches out and carefully traces his fingers over the words and says, “Thank you sir.”

The man shakes his head, his hand is still warm on Alex’s shoulder as he states, “Come by for coffee later Alexander and bring the others.”

“Of course, sir.”

Alex says with a grin and pats Washington’s hand for a moment before he glances at the time and curses ducking towards the door he states, “I have a class now but I’ll be back sir!”

Washington nods and Alex savours the warm feeling in his chest as he ducks out of Washington’s office and towards his class on Economics texting Lafayette with one hand and thinking of Jefferson’s expression when he finds out who their professor is. It all seems to be coming together and Alex can’t say he minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, quite a few things happened, and quite a few people are back. Who are you looking forward to? I’ll try to post the next chapter within a week or so. Comments are always appreciated and encourage me to write, thanks for reading!
> 
> Lucky pour moi c’est n’a pas une danse de salon – Lucky for me it isn’t a ballroom dance
> 
> Tu est tres belle, c’est tous – You are very beautiful, that’s all


	4. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, it’s funny but I can write 20k in a week and then I turn to this fic and writing 5k feels like the labours of Hercules I love it no matter what. Anyways, hope y’all enjoy read on!

The café is _fancy_ all polished marble exteriors and recycled wood, maybe fancy isn’t the right word, but it’s got all the arrogant atmosphere of a hipster bar. Alex scowls as he surveys the café for a familiar face and upon finding it rolls his eyes and heads towards the back.

“Hamilton glad you could make it.”

Jefferson drawls not even rising from his seat just levelling Alex with a raised brow, there’s someone sitting opposite him with dark skin, closely shaved hair, and thin shoulders. Alex rolls his eyes with a huff and replies, “Don’t get your panties in a twist some of us have to take public transit.”

He pulls out a chair and slides into it accepting the coffee Jefferson passes him with a suspicious glance followed by a gracious nod and turns to the other member of their table. The man smiles back, his eyes intelligent as he rolls up his sleeve revealing the Bill of Rights and says, “It’s been a long time Hamilton.”

“Madison, so it has,” Alex replies sipping at his coffee for a long moment and texting John back when he asks about his location; most of them are paranoid that he’ll disappear if they don’t keep a careful eye and he can’t blame them.

Madison and Jefferson trade a long, weighted glance before Madison states casually, “Thomas told me you’ve met some other reincarnates?”

“Yeah, the Schuyler sisters, Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, Maria Reynolds-“

“Reynolds isn’t your soul mate correct?”

Madison interrupts with a raised brow Alex scowls but nods and says, “No but she is Angelica’s. Washington is also here. Have you met Dolly and Martha yet?”

“What?” Jefferson tunes into the conversation setting down his probably ridiculously expensive coffee with too many shots of something and continues, “When? I saw you yesterday. Who is it?” Jefferson pauses something sad as he continues, “We haven’t found them yet but we’re still searching.”

“Mr. Waters, and I know you’ll find them.”

Alex replies with a grin and watches Jefferson’s brow furrow for a moment before his mouth drops open and he says, “No.”

“Yes,” Alex says with a nod and sips at his coffee trying to muffle his grin as Madison beside him raises a brow in interest, Alex continues, “After class, he called me to his office, said he knew it was us.”

“Why’s he teaching, you think he would have had enough of our squabbling,” Jefferson says with a snort and when Alex raises a brow surprised Jefferson shakes his head and says bitterly, “Hindsight is 2020, ‘sides I was President too and I know what it’s like to deal with politicians.”

“Who are the literal equivalent of children,” Alex adds with a mild grin and pushes down the flare of pain in his chest, rubbing at it absentmindedly though he catches both Madison and Jefferson watching the motion.

“I suppose at least he’ll be an excellent teacher.”

Madison comments and Alex thinks back to the war, Valley Forge, Saratoga, Yorktown, and shrugs responding, “Any of the aides-de-camp can tell you about the war, but I suppose he’ll at least be able to contradict some of the more idiotic theories.”

“Is he registered?”

Jefferson asks casually and Alex shrugs and replies, “Don’t know, you?”

Something hot and hurt flashes quickly over Jefferson’s face for a moment before he presses it away with a smile lined with teeth and says, “Of course, soon as I was able and remembered. Same with James.”

“I’m sure the Jeffersonians were practically salivating,” Alex says with a wry grin thinking of the wonders of Twitter and late-night feuds, as soon as he remembered he had access to the internet and filled in the finer points he had missed such as Jefferson and then Madison’s presidency.

“You’ve already made quite a stir from what I hear.”

Madison states casually and Alex huffs out a laugh with a grin and replies, “Well Twitter certainly is entertaining and they just extended the character limit.”

“Of course, you’re on Twitter,” Jefferson states with a roll of his eyes running a hand carefully through his ‘fro before he continues, “Have you registered?”

“Last week, only got to the states a week ago.”

Jefferson blinks nonplussed for a moment before he questions, “Wait you’re an immigrant again?”

“Yeah, the Caribbean too,” Alex replies and the words are easy, they should be easy, but he can’t help but feel the memories of both lifetimes layering on top of each other burying him with the weight of his past.

“Hamilton?”

Madison questions gently and Alex quickly rejoins the populace of earth and shakes away the heavy memories with a wave of his hands and replies, “Sorry, another Scottish tragedy and all that, though I’m pretty certain I’m not Scottish in this life.”

Jefferson rolls his eyes even as he and Madison share a brief glance. Alex is feeling uncomfortable, and when he is uncomfortable, he gets defensive, Eliza knows this and how to stop him from opening his mouth, even John had learned the art of the trade, but they aren’t here so he asks, “How are you both coping?”

And gestures at them hoping they understand his query, because let’s face it, they were both slave-owners and now they share the same colour, the same history as those they once enslaved; Alex thinks that would be hard on anyone.

Madison’s expression closes off and Jefferson’s expression twists through a whirl of emotion, shame, guilt, anger, and then settles on something dark and sad as he states almost casually, “People change.”

“They do,” Alex admits quietly, people change all the time, the people you love and care for turn around and shoot you, people change. Jefferson must be following Alex’s thoughts, he’s always been of a similar mind, of a similar personality it’s why they clash so horribly, as he frowns concerned at Alex. It reminds him that both Madison and Jefferson died elderly, all of them did but him, John, and Peggy.

“For the longest time, I hated myself as a kid, didn’t even know why, and I had you know this huge black family, who they could trace their lineage right back to a few slaves, grew up in the Bronx and that shit is tough, even though we-they’re free we’re not, mass incarceration, racial biasing and I was a part of that, people justify their actions through us. When I remembered, it all made sense, I hated myself for the longest time,” Jefferson states softly staring into his coffee with a heavy frown pulling at the lines of his face, Madison reaches across the table locking his hand with Jefferson’s their matching marks seem to be stark against the fancy recycled wood grain of the table.

“But not anymore?”

Alex questions gently and Jefferson glances up and stares at him for a long moment before he shrugs, “I still have bad days, but I remind myself that people can change, I’ve changed, and history will always remember my mistakes as much as my success and that’s punishment enough. Besides, it’s a bit of karmic justice.”

He wants to reach out, comfort Jefferson knows as well as anyone else that it is his mistakes that he’s known for (his arrogance, greed, that duel) but as much as he and Jefferson are a strange amalgamation of friendly rivals, as much as they are now matching soul mates he still feels unsure. Instead, he glances to Madison with a raised brow, the man sighs the motion heavy scrubbing at his brow with one hand.

“I hated it, learned to hate the colour of my skin because the world told me I should. There’s this thing in the states, Black History Month, and I’ve read and seen countless stories of what happened and we contributed to it, instead of pushing for emancipation from the start we let it become the structure of the nation and when the next generation attempted to fix our mistakes it nearly ended America, I wrote the Bill of Rights, but it was others who gave women’s suffrage and emancipation.”

Madison says grasping tight to Jefferson’s hand as he stares off at the wall, his eyes are dark his voice drifting and Alex doesn’t hesitate and reaches over gently grasping first Madison’s hand and then Jefferson’s, loose enough that if they both want, they can stop him.

Jefferson’s eyes widen a fraction and then his fingers tighten around Alex’s and he can see the faint press of his words peeking out from Jefferson’s shirt as the man asks, “Do you regret it?”

“Of course. I-I didn’t think he would shoot, I know I couldn’t do it not after everything.”

Alex replies trying for nonchalant but failing miserably as he studies their interconnected hands and resolutely doesn’t look up for the pity he knows must be in their eyes. Jefferson gently squeezes his hand and Alex glances up into his dark eyes as Jefferson states quietly, “It was too quiet without you around.”

He wants to make some cocky retort, something like ‘missed me’ but the words are clogging up his throat and he doesn’t know what to say, how to reassure these people, his soulmates, that at least it was quick for him. God, he didn’t have to deal with the aftermath, the years upon years, like Eliza did. He knows what loss is like, knows it like his own skin, has contended with it for as long as he lived but the thing he regrets most about dying is leaving everyone behind.

His silence is an answer all its own and Madison squeezes his hand and says, “Things are different now.”

They are, so different. It’s not the same world he once knew, the streets of New York he once walked are gone, the political battleground is a modern thing, the people are so different from manners and custom to dress.

“It’s for the better.”

Alex agrees and Jefferson nods with a smile disentangling his hands so he can sip at his coffee, the heavy moment passes and Alex wraps his fingers around his own cup trying to absorb some of the heat as Jefferson asks, “Joining the Debate team?”

“There’s a debate team?” Alex asks and when Jefferson levels him with a certain disbelieving look Alex shrugs and adds, “I’m still settling in, though I imagine we’d be quite the team, especially if we could convince Angelica to join.”

“I pity the poor teacher who supervises the team.”

Madison says in a fond tone, rolling his eyes at Jefferson who squawks in outrage. Alex frowns, pretending to be put-out for a moment before he tilts his head and asks, “What are you studying Madison?”

“English.”

He says with a knowing tone and Alex stares at him for a long moment a grin spreading across his face as he asks, “What no politics? No Law?”

“Some of us aren’t quite as keen to repeat history.”

Madison says with a shake of his head and immediately regrets it, Alex waves the statement aside tries not to think about the topic they all resolutely avoid until they can’t and says, “Maybe I want to battle the British again.”

“Over what?”

Jefferson asks with a roll of his eyes and a snort, Alex puzzles through it for a minute before he nods decisively and replies, “If you can’t overthrow a monarchy in America why not England? If Charles is King, I don’t see why the people wouldn’t revolt.”

“I doubt there will be a revolution in this century.”

Madison replies calmly, he does everything calmly it seems and promptly coughs into a tissue. Alex’s brow furrows as he considers the statement and responds, “I don’t see why there wouldn’t be. You’ve both seen it, America needs to change and if we can’t do it from the inside, I imagine it will happen eventually. The rich get richer and the poor, poorer.”

“Going for the Presidency, Hamilton?”

Jefferson asks after a long moment narrowing his eyes at Alex who shakes his head and says, “You know the Constitution, I’m not eligible, immigrant remember? But one of us who is a natural-born citizen is going to run and I’ll be there.”

“Even if it was me?”

Jefferson asks with a shark-toothed grin and Alex rolls his eyes and says, “Of course, someone has to keep you in check from buying up more territory. But I’m betting on Washington first.”

“You think you’ll be able to convince him to run again?”

Madison asks with a raised brow and a dubious expression, Alex grins confidently and says, “I can talk anyone into anything, remember? But that’s beside the point, he’ll do it if he thinks its for the right reasons, and it is. It will also be the easiest campaign in history, if we open up the registry to the public you have George Washington come again, the racists will be happy looking at the history books, and everyone else will see all of us and fall in step.”

“You’ve thought this through.”

Jefferson states with something laughing to his tone, Alex shrugs and adds, “Or maybe I’ll write a book, or a play about our lives or our college debts will lead us to the bohemian lifestyle and we’ll all become hermits. Who can say?”

“You’re ridiculous Hamilton,” Jefferson says shifting slightly into something more serious as he says, “I’ll see you in the White House then.”

“It’s a date,” Alex snaps back with a grin and watches surprised as a blush spreads over Jefferson’s cheeks. Huh, that’s new. Alex glances at Madison who is glancing between Alex and Jefferson with a puzzled expression, and then finally at their soul marks.

A jaunty tune breaks the sudden stillness and Alex fishes out his phone and answers the call, “Hello?”

“Alex excellent! Hercules is talking about measurements, he is how you say, being excited?”

Laf’s voice cuts through the phone and Alex shakes his head with a grin and substitutes, “Over-excited?”

“Oui, he wants to get your measurements, something about a binder?” Laf says, and Alex can hear the distant sound of yelling in the background, it sounds vaguely like Hercules.

Grinning Alex replies, “Shit yeah, I’ll be there in a bit. Try to stay still and he’ll yell at you less.”

“Merci.”

Lafayette says and ends the call, Alex tucks his phone away and glances at Jefferson and Madison who are politely conversing and pretending not to be studying Alex. He frowns apologetically and says, “Sorry to cut this meeting short, Hercules is demanding measurements and it’s dangerous to deny him or I’ll end up with magenta pants.”

Jefferson looks offended for a moment, dramatically so before Madison interrupts, “Say hello to everyone for us.”

“Sure, sure, you’re both invited to our next movie night, I think John won a bet and we’re watching The Patriot.”

Jefferson groans aloud, and Madison looks confused so Alex counts it as a win as he waves his fingers and exits the coffee shop. The fall air is chill all the way down to his bone but it can’t quite diminish the lingering warmth of the café.

Alex trudges into their dorm room exhausted, the early morning lectures combined with the shift he picked up at the local library have left his feet leaden and his head pounding even as his fingers twitch and itch to write a response to a recent article from the New York Post; he could write better shit in his sleep.

The apartment is almost dark as he shrugs off his bag and jacket hanging them on the hooks and kicking off his shoes flinging one into the hallway, he stares at it for a long moment before with a shrug he stumbles past it and into the main room. For a moment he is on autopilot towards the bed, idly noticing the takeout cartons on the counter, remembering that the girls were supposed to be over to organise… something? It’s a club of some kind that Alex is being pestered into joining, he wants to join really, it’s just you know him living in America at the moment depends on his academic career.

That’s when he notices the quiet and glances over at the couch, the first thing he notices are the glasses on the table, an empty bottle of wine, and John and Eliza sitting a short distance apart both looking over the couch at him; he gets the sense they were talking about him.

“Uh hi?”

Alex begins and tilts his head in the direction of his (technically their) bed questioningly. John and Eliza trade a glance and then Eliza says, “Everyone’s at the pub, apparently its happy hour and Peggy convinced everyone to go.”

“I’m sure they had to try really hard. So, why are you two still here? John, you’re never one to turn down a drink.”

Alex replies rubbing at his eyes and pulling his hair out of its ponytail, John and Eliza stare for a long moment at him before John coughs and with a shake of his head says, “I uh have to study for a quiz tomorrow.”

“And I have class early in the morning and decided to help John.”

Alex glances suspiciously between the two of them for a long moment before John’s phone lets out a sharp noise and he glances at it, the screen lighting up his face as his eyes look towards the ceiling and he announces, “Laf may or may not have gotten himself into an organ harvesting ring, I’ll be back in a bit, hopefully.”

John finishes springing to his feet and tugging on his jacket, pressing his keys and his phone into his pocket. Alex processes for a moment before he asks, “Do you want me to come?”

John observes Alex with narrow eyes before he shakes his head, hand already on the doorknob and states, “Nah, Hercules is probably making it out as more serious as it actually is. You look dead on your feet Alexander, get some sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

Alex protests weakly and John shakes his head opening the door and calls over his shoulder, “No, it’s for the sensible you idiot.”

Then John is gone and the door shuts behind him with a click. Eliza shifts on the couch, which is an ancient ugly thing, reminding Alex of her existence and he flashes her an apologetic smile as he turns to the kitchen and calls over his shoulder, “Are you hungry?”

“No, John made brownies.”

Eliza calls back and Alex sticks his head out as the leftover takeout warms up in the microwave and asks, “Not his?”

“No, regular delicious brownies,” Eliza says with a laugh and Alex melts a little at the sound and returns to the microwave as the sound of the tv turned on filters through the apartment. Alex settles beside Eliza on the lumpy couch and eats like a zombie, eyes glued to the screen but not paying attention as he leans his head against her shoulder. It reminds him of late nights and leftovers by the fire, pulling him away from his work and watching him eat before forcing him to bed.

Eliza sighs a gentle sound barely a puff of air but Alex can feel it as he sets his carton down and rests his head in her lap, her fingers immediately attach themselves to his scalp combing through his hair until he’s practically purring.

“John and I were talking,” Eliza begins and he turns slightly so he can stare up at her, it’s a strange angle the jut of her chin, the tip of her nose before she looks down at him and continues, “About you.”

“I knew it.”

Alex pouts and Eliza laughs shaking her head with a fond smile before she continues, “We were talking about how we felt for you, Alex dear I’ve read the letters, you invited him to our wedding night you don’t have to try and defend yourself. You’ve never been someone who can love just one person,” Her fingers trail lovingly over his marks, “And that’s okay I knew that when I married you.”

Eliza says before Alex can open his mouth, he shuts it for a moment and then finally asks, “And what did you talk about?”

“We traded stories, talked about how to deal with you. Mostly we talked to each other, I never had the chance to get to know John, and he never got to know me.”

Eliza states Alex rears back in faux outrage and says, “How to deal with me?”

“Hush, you know you’re a handful.”

Eliza states tapping his head before resuming combing through his hair, Alex frowns up at her with his puppy eyes before he shifts and asks, “And what do you think of John?”

“I think he’s a man like any of you, but I can tell that he truly loves you, Alex, if there was one thing in his life that he fought for other than freedom it was you,” Alex’s throat feels tight and his eyes are watering. Eliza notices, she always notices, and presses a kiss to his cheek before she continues, “He admitted that for the longest time he was jealous of me. I have to admit Alex, I was jealous of John too, it was a part of you that I would never touch, the war wasn’t a women’s business, the flashbacks, the long-silences I could support you but I could never understand but John did.”

“I’m sorry Betsey.”

Alex breathes into the soft fabric of Eliza’s shirt, she shakes her head, in the dim light of the apartment her eyes seem to glow as she responds, “It’s not your fault, not anyone’s fault really. But I think we’re both over that, you know what John said, he said, ‘You’re too nice to hate’, I can’t hate him either. We both just want what’s best for you.”

“A common goal.”

Alex says with a grin and she nods stroking her fingers lightly over his cheek and down to his chin before she says, “It was so long Alexander, without you, I couldn’t sleep in our bed after you were gone, and sometimes I left a light on in your study just to pretend that you were still there.”

“I’m sorry Betsey, you don’t know how much I regret leaving the house that morning. I-I just t-thought that h-he wouldn’t-“

Alex trails off his eyes burning and his chest tight as he thinks of Eliza that morning begging him back to bed as if on some instinctual level she had known. Eliza frowns wiping away the tears on his cheeks she loops her finger with his and says, “I know Alex, I forgave you a long time. I just missed you, you should have had the chance to see your children grow up, you should have had more time.”

“I do now.”

Alex says gently matching his breathing with Eliza’s gentle rhythm. Eliza nods falling silent for a long moment as she continues to stroke one hand through his hair the tv blathering on about some infomercial or another.

“You don’t mind if I have romantic relationships with the others?”

Alex asks tentatively, turning his head away from Eliza to glance at the tv feigning disinterest; she’s always been able to see through him. Eliza’s hand his warm on his jaw as she directs his attention back to her as she states, “Alex you can’t control who your heart loves, you have ten soulmates, all who so far are matching, I would never keep you from your soulmates, or even if you find someone else. Just, and I know I don’t have the right, we’re not married anymore-“

“Eliza I would marry you a thousand times over if you would let me. The way I feel for you hasn’t changed; I still love you as much as I did the day, I met you.”

Eliza blinks for a moment, something that looks suspiciously like tears glimmering in her eyes as she strokes his face and with a wet laugh continues, “Charmer, just please talk to me Alex, communication is key to any relationship,” It’s a bit of a dig and they both know it, know what could have been but wasn’t, “I can’t say I’m like you, my heart has only ever been yours, but if I meet someone I’ll talk to you alright?”

“Thank you, Eliza.”

Alex says and the words are thick and weighed as he stares up at her, she grins humour dancing in her expression as she states, “You’re going to have a harem before next year.”

“Eliza-“ Alex whines, but stops abruptly unsure of whether he wants to defend himself given his reputation or accept it proudly. Eliza must notice as she shakes her head with another laugh and strokes her fingers through his hair in silence.

“Did you ever talk to Angelica about…?”

Alex trails off unsure how to broach the sensitive subject. Eliza quirks a brow staring down at him with a puzzled expression for a moment before the confusion clears and she shakes her head with a smile and states, “After you were gone, she was there for me, we talked about it, we’ve talked about it recently, I would be prepared for her to jump you at one point.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Alex, I love my sister, I love you, I want you both to be happy, and like I’ve said I’m okay with sharing.”

Eliza replies with a shake of her head, her dark hair like a curtain around her head as Alex leans up and presses a chaste kiss to her lips whispering, “Best of wives, best of women.”

She blushes and pushes him back down but her smile is somehow brighter and Alex relaxes feeling exhaustion tugging at him once more. A part of him, the one that had been twisted up over what to do about his soulmates, feel slightly settled, almost at ease. There’s something too easy to the idea that he can just be with them all, in whatever relationship they want, and it will work out but he’s willing to, wants to try.

The door opens with a low groan and they both glance over at the door where John is shrugging off his coat and muttering under his breath. John glances up and notices the two of them on the couch and his expression goes _soft_ and warm as he pads over to the couch, presses a chaste kiss to Eliza’s cheek and leans over to press one to Alex’s forehead as he states, “False alarm, Laf just almost agreed to donate his organs, which is a noble cause. They really all just wanted a ride back to campus; last I saw they were going over with Peggy and Maria to do more shots.”

Alex huffs a laugh thinking of his friends and their drunken antics as Eliza carefully shifts him upwards and states, “It’s late I should be going, I’ll have to stop Peggy from transforming the whole place into a fort again.”

“You’re welcome to stay the night.”

John offers, and Alex studies him, it’s completely sincere. Eliza hesitates for a moment glancing at the door and no doubt imaging the mess she will arrive home to before a beaming smile takes over her face and she states, “I’d like that thanks.”

“Anytime,” John replies warmly and then turns to Alex with a frown, he may or may not be falling asleep against the couch cushions, and says, “Come on let’s get you to bed, I don’t care that you’re first class isn’t till twelve and that you’re ‘not tired’.”

Alex pouts but lets John pull him up from the couch with Eliza’s help and towards the bathroom with his pajamas, as he goes, he can hear Eliza mutter, “He really is like a kid sometimes.”

“We love him for it.”

John says all sappy and Alex ducks into the washroom and carefully tugs off his clothes, the motions slow and heavy as he unwraps his chest stretching out his arms before slipping a loose t-shirt on and brushing his teeth. John is already changed when Alex gets out and Eliza enters the bathroom with push on his shoulder directing him towards the bed.

It looks particularly warm and inviting. John laughs and leads Alex towards their bed, the one that Laf ordered after he fell between their beds pushed together a third time. Alex doesn’t think about the cost and lets John tug him under the covers.

A moment later Eliza joins them slipping under the covers she curls around Alex's chest while John curls around his back. Someone reaches over and turns out the light and Alex listens to the gentle hum of their breathing until he falls asleep surrounded by the warmth of his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the last scene was pretty sappy and the first one established Madison and some of the southern democratic-republicans’ backstories. Burr still hasn’t made an appearance but keep an eye out, I reckon there’ll probably be maybe three or four more chapters for this part, but if y’all have anything you’d like to see for this part let me know. Comments are always appreciated and make a chapter happen faster, till next time!


	5. Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Modern World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all for the comments on the last chapter! This chapter there’s not too many new characters but keep your eye out. Also, I was doing research on Mrs. Washington and just oof, also there was like nothing personal on her Wikipedia page of course. I personally headcanon her as Maneet Chauhan who is absolutely gorgeous. Read on and enjoy!

“Alexander, come in,” Washington states glancing up from his desk where he is dutifully marking something. Alex glances over his shoulder at Lafayette with an excited grin and steps inside the office, it looks slightly more lived-in than the first day of classes and reminds Alex faintly of Washington’s Presidential office.

“What can I help you with Alex? I don’t suppose you need an extension on the paper?”

Washington questions in a fond warm tone as Lafayette slips into the room, he only glances up from his desk after Alexander’s prolonged silence. Alexander takes immense pleasure in watching Washington study Lafayette with narrow eyes before dawning realisation hits the man and he is out of his chair and striding quickly across the small office.

Lafayette’s expression twists into something wide and happy as Washington enfolds him into a tight hug and Alexander can’t muffle a grin as he watches the two hug, Washington murmuring something in a low voice into Laf’s ears as they ramble in French.

A moment later, Washington steps back composing himself with a cough and studies the two of them, he catches Alex’s grin and rolls his eyes with a fond sigh before gesturing at the chairs, “Come sit down,” he glances out his office window at the half-darkness of the evening and states, “It’s late, did you both have a class?”

They settle into the chairs which aren’t the usual uncomfortable office affair and Alex replies, “I just finished my shift at the library, Laf has his license and we were in the area.”

“Oui, I had to pull Alexander out of ze history section again with a promise of coffee,” Laf adds with a put-upon sigh even as Alex happily shakes his coffee cup and takes a sip. Washington looks at the two of them with immeasurable fondness.

“Should you really be drinking coffee so late Alex?”

Washington asks and Alex shrugs and replies, “I have a few papers due in a few weeks, and a couple of essays on the economic state that I’m looking to publish on my blogs.”

“He has discovered expresso.”

Lafayette says with a dark expression as if come from a battle and Alex pouts, he’s not that bad honestly; he’s been limited to expresso once a week for the health and safety of his roommates. Washington grimaces staring at Alex for a long moment as he shakes his head before he asks, “What are you studying Marquis?”

“You all are too obsessed with titles, call me Marie, or Gilbert, or even Lafayette please monsieur Washington.”

Lafayette states with a dramatic roll of their eyes flinging one arm over the chair before a grin starts to appear. Washington rolls his eyes at Laf and replies, “Then I am George.”

They both pause at that, it’s almost disconcerting like calling your elementary teacher by their first name, but Laf smiles soft and so fond and says, “George then. I am studying Revolutionary History.”

“I thought Paris would be a hub for that kind of study?”

Washington- George states curiously shuffling aside a few of his sheets. Lafayette nods, their expression heavy and Alex thinks of late-night conversations, of Robespierre and the Guillotined and reaches over gently clasping Laf’s hand.

“Oui, but I could not stay en France when all my Soulmates are here no? Besides I like the revolution Americaine better.”

Lafayette states with a shrug and George nods for a moment before asking, “Soulmates?”

Alex glances innocently in the other direction when Laf stares at him for a long moment before with an almost shy smile Laf rolls up their voluminous sleeves (the blouse looks stunningly good on them and accentuates their hips which of course Hercules intended) and shows Washington Alex’s match along with the others.

“Congratulations,” Washington states quietly but sincerely tracing his fingers lightly over Alex’s words before he glances up to Laf and asks, “What about Adrienne?”

“She is in France taking over the Fashion industry,” Laf says with a dopey smile eyes almost sparkling before he continues, “She understands and I have promised to visit at least twice a year so she is happy.”

“You two did always have a strange relationship,” Alex says with a teasing grin and Laf huffs crossing their arms in front of their chest for a moment before they jostle their elbow against Alex’s shoulder.

“Are you joining the debate team, Alex?”

Washington questions standing for a moment to fetch something from one of the bookcases. Alex nods with a shrug and replies, “You’re like the third person who’s asked that sir. But of course, are you the Head? Oh, and Jefferson and Madison say hi.”

“No, I have been coerced into overseeing historical re-enactments for accuracy but otherwise my tenure here is a short one. I believe Mr. Lionel is overseeing the club, though God knows why-“

“He is the one under investigation for gross negligence no?”

Laf interrupts setting down a paperweight with an inquisitive grin. George sighs, his expression twisting to something like displeasure that Alex recalls well from the war as he continues, “Yes, hopefully, a replacement can be found if necessary,” both Alex and Laf share a glance before George continues, “But we shall see. I am glad to hear that both Jefferson and Madison are well, they are welcome any time to my office.”

A ringtone blares suddenly through the quiet of the office and George’s face twists for a moment as he digs out his phone and says, “Excuse me, gentlemen, hello? Martha? Yes, I know but I have guests. No, well if they agree dear. Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

George sets his phone down and glances up from the desk at their grinning faces with a sigh and says, “Yes that was Martha, she’s invited both of you boys over for dinner if you’d like to come? No pressure of course, though I’m sure you both know how upset she’ll be if there’s leftover food.”

Laf’s expression shutters for a moment and Washington notices his expression shifting to concern before Lafayette says tentatively, “Monsieur Washington, I use they/them pronouns, they just feel right and I-“

“My dear Marquis, I apologise for not asking for your pronouns earlier, I will do my best to remember though please correct me if I slip up,” Washington interjects before Laf can start to ramble and they glance up with wide eyes that are shining just a bit with tears and nods biting their lip.

“I think we’d both be happy to accept.”

Alex says for both of them, knocking his shoulder lightly against Laf’s, which earns him a wave of their hand and a reassuring smile. George smiles and rises to his feet collecting his coat and bag as Alex and Laf trope out into the hallway. The buildings are almost closed for the night and seeing the hallways empty feel strange like they have stepped into an alternate reality.

George flicks off the light to his office and shuts the door with a click turning to face the two of them he announces, “My car is in the parking lot, it’s older so if it breaks down in the middle of the road I apologise.”

Alex grins as Laf tucks away their phone, likely texting Herc as to their location, as they follow George out of the history department and into the cool September air. Alex tucks his jacket closer to his chest.

“Were you born in America in this life Alexander?”

George asks as they stop by an old Honda and he clicks his keys, before slipping into the front seat. Laf calls shotgun with a vicious grin so Alex slides into the backseat and answers, “No, in the Caribbean again, no Presidency for me.”

“How are you?”

Washington trails off and Alex substitutes, “Affording school? A full-ride and a decent amount of student debt of course.”

“And you Lafayette?”

George asks as the car trundles onto the road and down the street. Laf fiddles with the radio for a moment before they answer, “My family line reincarnates often so I am not pressed for funds. Though I am how you say, content to be rooming with Alex, Hercules, and John.”

“Bring them around next time, I’m sure Martha would love to see both of them again.”

George says, well almost orders, as they pull off the main street and into a small residential area. Alex grins and suggests, “Sir, you might as well come to one of our movie nights, everyone is usually there.”

“Maybe I will,” Washington says in the flippant sort of tone that suggests it is unlikely. Abruptly, Alex is reminded that technically George is their teacher and misconduct along with a whole slew of issues could arise; he doesn’t press the issue as George parks the car.

It is a beautiful home, something typically suburban with just a touch of something antique to the architecture and a beautiful garden that could only be Martha’s work. They clamber out of the car and Alex experiences a sudden profound sense of _weirdness_ , they are at Alex’s teacher’s house and yet at the same time the General’s.

Laf tugs Alex along the path and out of his thoughts as Washington opens the door spilling warm light onto the porch along with the scent of something delicious. George’s home is styled similarly to what Alex recalls of Mount Vernon with a modern flare and there is the sound of someone humming in the kitchen.

A moment later, as they’re shucking off their shoes, Martha appears, in this life, she is a short woman with tanned skin, curly dark hair, and dark eyes. She surveys Alex and Laf with narrow eyes before a warm smile spreads across her lips and she folds first Laf and then Alex into a hug. Alex slumps just a bit in her arms, inhaling the faint scent of her perfume and the warmth of her arms.

She steps back and embraces George pressing a kiss to his cheek before stating aloud, “Dinner’s almost ready, why don’t you all set the table.”

“Of course, dear.”

George says with a fond smile and Alex follows the man into a dining room and dutifully places the cutlery beside the plates Laf sets out. A moment later, George appears carrying a tin of butter along with a fresh loaf of bread and sets it on the table. Martha follows a moment later with three large plates, one with a beautifully cooked chicken, the other beans, and the last corn, she sets them carefully on the table and states, “I know it’s not anything special but at least it’s better than rations.”

“Martha anything you cook will be amazing.”

Alex states honestly and watches her blush as she rolls her eyes and replies sardonically, “Still the charmer I see Alexander.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

He replies as they begin to shovel vegetables onto their plates, Alex stabs a piece of chicken as Martha huffs and says, “Call me Martha dear, Ma’am makes me feel old,” he nods and she smiles again and continues, “Alex I’ve heard you’re studying poli-sci are you going into politics?”

“Yes, that’s the plan, America needs to change and I won’t hesitate to use whatever clout I have to do so.”

Alex states seriously and watches Washington’s expression even as Laf snorts and adds, “Hence your ‘Twitter Wars’.”

“I’m not going to let so-called historians insist that Jefferson was a God among men.”

Alex retorts and watches as Washington sighs in a long-suffering manner and Laf rolls their eyes. Martha grins, it is a conniving sort of grin and states, “George has been considering politics on and off again for a few years.”

Instantly, both Alex and Laf are staring Washington who glares half-heartedly at Martha before levelling the two of them with a disapproving glance and states, “I am not so eager as to repeat the past. I remember well the challenges of the Presidency in the eighteenth century let alone the twenty-first.”

“But sir, you would be able to do so much!”

Alex protests and George levels Alex with a stern glare until he subsides and picks moodily at his chicken. Martha smiles apologetically at him, patting George’s arm even as Lafayette states, “Sir, I think Alex is right, I understand that the Presidency was an immense task to undertake, but you would have staff who are well experienced in office, not to mention public opinion would be at an all-time high, it would be easy for you to push bills to protect trans-rights, ban racial discrimination and more.”

“So, could Thomas Jefferson or James Madison.”

Washington says with a frown picking at his beans, Alex huffs sharing a glance with Martha and states, “They’re both not yet thirty-five sir, however, it will be four years before any of us graduate and the next election won’t be for two years after that.”

“I’ll consider it Alexander.”

Washington says at last with a heavy sigh and Alex grins and reaches across the table to high-five Laf. Washington frowns even as Martha laughs and puts seconds on Alex’s plate before he can protest. Laf silently laughs at him and asks, “Martha what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a nurse for the most part though George has indulged my many hobbies.”

Martha states with a smile and George’s stern expression melts away as he gently rests his hand overtop hers. Alex shares a soft smile with Laf as he scrapes up the last of his food and says, “The garden is beautiful.”

“Thank you, dear,” Martha states with a smile and glances at the clock on the mantel before continuing, “It’s quite late, you both are welcome to stay the night, we have plenty of room upstairs.”

Alex opens his mouth to protest but before he can, Laf smiles and says, “That would be lovely thank you.”

He sees the raw happiness on Laf’s face and closes his mouth and studies George who looks happy at the arrangement as he states, “Come help me with the dishes, it’s only fair after you’ve cooked such an excellent dinner.”

Martha rolls her eyes but let’s Alex and Lafayette clean away the plates and cutlery as they pile into the kitchen. Martha follows behind as Alex takes up his rightful position as dryer and hears her ask, “So, Lafayette dear, how have you been?”

Alex tunes out their reply focusing on the repetitive motion of drying and the warmth of the kitchen. A warm hand settles on his shoulder as he cleans the last of the plates and Alex glances into Washington’s dark eyes, the man grins and states softly, “It is good to see you again Alex.”

“Thank you, sir, happy to be back.”

Washington shakes his head and directs him to where Laf and Martha are already climbing the stairs, Alex listens to the hum of their conversation and thinks that this is _right_. Even if it will take a few years to convince George, Alex is more than prepared, in the meantime, he has time.

The Debate club room is a wide square room with no windows which makes it look incredibly small, there is something like a stage at the front and Alex thinks that the room is probably used by the theatre kids on the regular. There are two folding tables set in the middle of the room and a couple of students are milling around.

He searches the room and for a minute he has that overwhelming sense of knowing no one, which is a familiar one from when he first braced the American social circuit. But a moment later he catches sight of Angelica’s rose blazer and she, in turn, catches sight of him.

“Alex, you came.”

Angelica greets pressing a kiss to his cheek with a teasing smile, she taps his cheeks when he blushes and coughs out a reply, “Of course, I couldn’t miss it.”

“Couldn’t miss the chance to lose to me, Hamilton?”

Jefferson drawls and Alex whirls around with a groan staring up at Jefferson’s smug face as he retorts, “As if, prepared to be humiliated again?”

“What you going to propose another debt plan?”

Jefferson says with a huff rolling his eyes and glancing down his nose at Alex. He puffs out his chest prepared to retort when Angelica sighs and states, “Boys please, you can debate later. The more pressing issue is whether Mr. Lionel is going to show up.”

“Oh?”

Jefferson asks and Angelica frowns and says, “Apparently, the Governing board is investigating, he could lose his job.”

“Well the signs were still plastered around the school so, at the very least someone should show up.”

Alex suggests and Jefferson snorts and mutters, “Great.”

“What are we even supposed to be debating about?” Alex questions and when Jefferson flatters him with a particularly snobby glance Alex rolls his eyes and states, “There wasn’t much of a high school after the hurricane so pardon me if I missed out on quintessential clubs.”

“Hurricane?”

Jefferson asks his voice oddly flat and when Alex glances at Angelica she is frowning as he explains, “Yeah the one like a year ago in the Caribbean? I guess I’m just particularly unlucky, the second one in two lifetimes and all.”

Alex tries to talk about it nonchalantly but can’t quite manage it so he pointedly doesn’t look at Angelica or Jefferson’s expressions as Angelica murmurs sadly, “Another Scottish tragedy.”

“Wait, hold up, two hurricanes?”

Jefferson asks and Alex sighs and nods wrapping his arms around his chest, out of the corner of his eye he catches Angelica glaring at Jefferson even as she states gently, “Generally, debates can be about anything but usually they’re topics such as abortion, genetic modification, capital punishment and the death sentence, typical hotbed issues.”

“So, no arguing about the banks or American independence?”

Alex asks with a teasing pout and Jefferson rolls his eyes even as Angelica shakes her head and says, “No, not unless Mr. Lionel has a fascination with revolutionary America. But I’m sure you’ll manage fine with whatever topic you’re given.”

“Yeah, but will he manage to say everything in a total of four minutes? I doubt it.”

Jefferson states with a sneer and Alex frowns and narrows his eyes at Jefferson for a long moment before he replies, “I can be succinct when I need to be. Besides you like to talk just as much as me, you’re addicted to the sound of your own voice.”

Before Jefferson can reply the door slams open and a man enters the room to the immediate hush of the students, he has a lined face, white hair, an ugly suit, and beady eyes which surveys the group of students with apparent disgust, “Good evening, I am the Head of this club, Mr. Lionel. We have a team, which if your performance is satisfactory you may be invited to. I know there have been… rumours, but those are not relevant at the moment. Partner up.”

Alex is immediately seized by Jefferson who glares over his head at Angelica. She huffs and rolls her eyes at Jefferson before flouncing off to find a partner. Alex scowls and lightly elbows Jefferson until he lets go.

“What was that for?”

Alex demands as he watches other students stand awkwardly beside their partners as Lionel surveys the room. Jefferson huffs and replies derisively, as if Alexander should know this already, “I ain’t partnering with someone who thinks that Capital Punishment is a fetish.”

Alex opens his mouth to protests, glances around the room, and admits, “That’s fair.”

“Alright, now that you’re all in pairs we’re going to do some practice, typical debate format two minutes each team, break, rebuttal and closing statements. I’ll give the topic, one pair versus another, we’ll start with,” Lionel’s gaze surveys the room and lands on Alex and Jefferson, “You two there and, you two in the corner.”

Another pair step forward, two white dudes, one with blond hair and with one brown hair who flash each other cocksure grins. Alex glances at Jefferson who nods once eyes dark with promise as they pause behind their table. The teacher surveys the pairs for a long moment before he states, “You two,” pointing at Alex and Jefferson, “Positive, you two negative. The topic is Immigrants, Positive will go first.”

Jefferson glances at Alex who gestures with a smile and Jefferson grins, a shark-like grin and begins, “Good evening, I’m Tom and I’m speaking for the affirmative with my partner Alex. We strongly believe that Immigrants can provide a benefit to American life as a whole, they encourage entrepreneurism as many Immigrants are highly skilled and creative, additionally, Immigrants fill jobs that are often unwanted by the American populace such as low-wage jobs. Finally, Immigrants diversify the local economy bringing new perspectives, experiences, and ideas to their local communities. Thank you.”

Their opponents are making faces at them and Alex bumps his shoulder against Jefferson’s as the brunet steps forward and states, “I’m John and this is Sam, we’re speaking for the negative. Immigrants are a plague, they cause over-population which can lead to key-resource depletion, they uh create wage disparities cause they’ll work for less, and it places stress on local services such as food banks.”

Alex wrinkles his nose already planning the rebuttal as Lionel states, “We’ll have a one-minute recess.”

“So?”

Jefferson begins and Alex grins and replies, “It’ll be fine I’ll keep it short.”

He earns an eye roll as Jefferson mutters, “You better.”

“Affirmative please.”

Lionel states and Alex steps forward and begins, “The negative raised some valid points however it is important to note that over-population is actually caused by bad urban planning and a sudden tide or rising urbanism. Furthermore, if more resources were devoted to these communities, we wouldn’t need to deal with key-resource depletion. It’s important to note that Immigrants don’t visibly affect our wages, rather it is the outsourcing of valuable jobs such as manufacturing that causes this, and that many of those low wage jobs most Americans don’t want anyway. Immigrants are a vital part of America’s history and culture and to limit them to resource gobblers is just ignorant, thank you.”

Alex steps back quietly getting his breathing under control as Jefferson grins at him, the blond steps forward and begins, “That affirmative clearly has no idea what they’re talking about, obviously, Immigrants put a huge strain on the economy, and entrepreneurism and diversity are useless factors, who cares about the impact on our culture when they refuse to assimilate and act American, they deprive their country of origin of their talents and instead take our jobs, try to force their idea on us. Immigrants are a plague on the American populace and they should-“

“Time.” Mr. Lionel calls and Alex grits his teeth and resists the urge to launch across the table and get up in the kid’s face and talk about how America was founded by Immigrants thank you very much. Mr. Lionel surveys the pairs and with a dull expression states, “Well done to both teams, raise your hands if you think the affirmative won,” three-quarters of the room raise their hands, “Negative,” a few hands go up and Alex gets the pleasure of watching their opponents’ faces twist in anger.

“Thank you, well take a short break and then next we’ll have this team,” he points at Angelica’s team, “And that one,” another pair of two white boys.

Alex lets Jefferson lead him away from the tables as Angelica appears on his other side and states, “That was a pleasure to watch.”

“I almost miss our Cabinet meetings those actually provided a challenge.”

Jefferson says dramatically and Alex grins up at him and states, “Why, Thomas are you saying I actually challenged you?”

“Don’t let the compliment go to your head Hamilton, anyone would provide more of a challenge.”

Jefferson replies and Alex tenses as he sees the two boys approaching scowls marring their features and darkening the atmosphere of the room, the blond states, “You two won just cause you’re not white.”

“Actually, I’m an Immigrant so the topic was close to my heart, and furthermore, our arguments weren’t overly repetitive and, in our rebuttal, we didn’t devolve to ad hominem. You forget that many of the students here likely are Immigrants or are descended from them. Oh, and one more thing, Immigrants aren’t a plague they helped build America, in fact, America is literally populated by Immigrants, they created the American culture and brought their talents so before you try to insinuate they’re a plague you might want to consider that even your family however many generations back were Immigrants.”

Alex snaps back glaring up at the man and knowing Angelica and Jefferson are standing behind him. The brunette looms behind the blond as he scoffs and says, “Immigrants are a plague, they-“

“If you repeat yourself one more time I’m going to scream, next you’re going to argue that America should never have declared their independence.”

Alex snaps back glaring at the blond who frowns and says, “Actually, I think the Americans were ungrateful, Britain provided them with everything they could have wanted and they threw it in their faces.”

“Britain was taxing them for a war they hadn’t participated in or needed protection from. Their taxes were ridiculous and rather than giving us the rights to self-government, not even independence, they insisted on seizing yet more power. Locke’s social contract stipulates that if the ruling body is not benefitting the ruled it is within their right to overthrow the ruling body and institute a new one. So, tell me, why should an island across the sea regulate the price of tea.”

The blond stares at Alexander for a long moment before his eyes narrow and he grounds out, “You, of course, it’s you.”

Alexander has not yet had the chance to make a lot of enemies (it’s on his bucket list) and so aptly raises a confused brow. The blond’s scowl deepens as he continues, “Of course, Alexander Hamilton had to be here. Do you remember me? Farmer Refuted.”

“Seabury, I would say it’s a pleasant surprise but last I saw you were in jail in New York was it?”

Alex grins back narrowing his eyes at the man who lifts his chin in the air and states, “I’ll have you know that I was consecrated by the Bishop and helped maintain religious ties between the British and America.”

“I’d say congratulations but that’s more Angelica’s thing. I don’t suppose you were just scoping out the club out of mild interest?”

Alex states with a roll of his eyes and a scrunch of his nose but before Seabury can reply, Lionel coughs and says, “Our break is now over let’s have the two groups come to the table and we shall begin, our topic will be Abortion.”

Angelica presses a kiss to his cheek with a whispered, “For luck,” and darts off with her partner. Alex doesn’t both to glance at Seabury again as he follows Jefferson through the small crowd towards Angelica’s side.

“You know him?”

Jefferson asks in a whisper as Angelica’s partner lays out statistic upon statistic. Alex nods and whispers back, “He was a loyalist, wrote a few responses to his more hare-brained essays. Didn’t expect to see him here of all places.”

“A lot of reincarnates are turning up.”

Jefferson replies eventually as they slip into the recess, the words are heavy with who is missing and Alex nods bumping his shoulder against Jefferson’s for a moment before he continues, “We have time.”

Then it’s the rebuttal and Angelica steps up practically glowing in her pressed pink blazer. Angelica is vicious and cunning and they both get a little hot under the collar watching as she verbally decimates her opponents who also look rather star-struck.

“She’s going to be amazing.”

Jefferson mutters almost grudgingly and Alex grins and says, “Yeah, sounds about right though. Want to take us both out for crepes?”

“Why would I do that?”

Jefferson asks rolling his eyes, Alex blinks up at him and states bluntly, “Because you have a trust fund, and you love us.”

They get crepes afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Martha and Seabury finally made an appearance, and I know who you’re all waiting for BUrr but I’m going to drag it out as much as possible. Did you guys enjoy the debates? Have you ever done one before? I’ve done them in high school, they’re certainly interesting. Comments are always super appreciated, till next time!


	6. Partisan Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, it really means a lot y’all. I estimate there will be about 1-2 more chapters including this one and then I have a few other separate parts planned for afterwards. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

X

“Was that a cough?” Hercules demands, as Alex hunches over his laptop and glares at Herc through his bangs and resolutely does _not_ shiver. He coughs again, the sort of deep chest-wracking cough and Hercules levels him with a disbelieving stare. Okay so maybe, just maybe Alex is sick. But it’s just a slight cold, nothing he can’t work through, he’s been through way worse.

“How long have you been sick Alex?” Hercules asks, in a gentler tone and begins to putter around their tiny kitchen. His question has unfortunately drawn the attention of Lafayette who had been lounging blissfully unaware on their bed, their headphones covering their ears.

“Alex is sick?” John asks as he shuffles into the apartment carrying their groceries for the week (it was his turn no matter how much he moans about it, John actually loves it). Alex groans because great, all three of them know and they won’t hesitate to coddle and suffocate him.

Alex shrugs resolutely not glancing up from his laptop as John joins Hercules in the kitchen and mumbles, “Like a week or two.”

“You’ve been sick for a week and you did not tell us mon cher?” Laf demands, and they look hurt headphones sitting around their neck and their big brown eyes all guilt-inducing. Alex frowns and tries to find an answer that isn’t too incriminating. What’s he supposed to say? He’s not used to people caring for him? He doesn’t owe them anything? Maybe that he knows they’ll all get worried for no reason.

Instead, he settles for, “It’s not that bad, honest.”

John strides out of the kitchen likes he’s walking across the battlefield and Alex glances up startled when John abruptly halts in front of him and plasters the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead. Immediately, John curses and says, “Alex you’re burning up.”

His traitorous body betrays him and induces another round of coughing which highlights how okay maybe he was lying when he said it wasn’t that bad because his chest feels like it’s got an iron band wrapped around it (he’s not even wearing his binder), his head is pounding, his eyes feel like they’ve been inhabited by a nest of bees, and every cough aggravates his throat. So, he’s sick, but it’s nothing serious, Alex has survived far worse.

John sighs, the sound drawing Alex from his pitiful internal monologue and he let’s out a whine when John shuts his laptop and places it on the table. Alex frowns and says in a voice that totally sounds perfectly normal and not at all sick, “I was writing something.”

“And now you’re going to have a nap. When was the last time you slept, Alex?” Hercules asks as he appears from the kitchen setting a steaming mug of tea in front of Alex who opens his mouth to reply only for Hercules to continue, “More than three hours.”

Alex counts and it takes two hands which is definitely not in his favour as John and Hercules share a glance over his head and Lafayette is frowning and pulling out their phone sending off a few rapid-fire texts.

“I’m fine really you guys don’t have to worry about me, I’ll just keep taking Tylenol and, in a week, I’ll be fine,” Alex protests glancing longingly at his laptop. Hercules shakes his head and thrusts the mug into Alex’ hand with a stern glance. Alex frowns mulishly but sips at the tea which is something lemony which admittedly soothes his throat slightly but still! He’s fine.

“You email his Professors, I’ll handle picking up his classwork, I’m sure Jefferson won’t mind sharing the lecture notes,” John states with a frown staring down at Alex who is feeling a mix of indignant and excluded.

“Why would you need to do that? I can still go to class,” Alex protests crossing his arms over his chest and they all share another round of concerned looks over his head. He gets it he’s short but his friends don’t need to rub it in.

“Alex your essay, when I glanced at it, wasn’t even in English and what I could translate made no sense. Finish your tea and then you’re having a nap,” Hercules orders and Alex feels a pang of nostalgia reminding him of when he used to live with Herc before the war started.

Alex tries one more time and protests, “I just need some coffee and I’ll be fine, besides isn’t Peggy having their Bakesale tomorrow for the GSA Club?”

“Which is exactly why you need to get some sleep mon cher, you’re running yourself, how you say? Worn?”

“Ragged,”

“Oui, ragged, will not make you feel better soon,” Laf adds tipping their head at John in thanks and then levelling Alex with an expectant expression. Alex frowns sipping at his tea with a pout for a moment.

“Alex, we just want you to feel better, we’re not trying to force you to stop working, we just want you to take care of yourself,” John says crouching in front of Alex and cupping his jaw which feels cool on his heated skin. With a sigh, Alex nods and passes the empty mug to Hercules as John tugs him off the couch and Laf bounds off to dig through the mess of Alex’s closet; he’s not inherently messy he just gets busy.

John pulls him into the bathroom and the tile floor is cool against his feet and Alex is mightily tempted to lay against the floor and let it consume him. Instead, he grounds himself in the warmth of John’s hands on his skin as he helps Alex tug off his shirt and jeans. Laf pops into the bathroom and helps dress Alex in his favourite pair of pyjamas (they’re worn, the little superheroes almost completely faded but Alex can’t bear to trash them).

“Come on to bed mon cher,” Lafayette says in a fond tone their voice rumbling through Alex’s head as they tug him towards the bed.

“Gee, Laf it’s a bit early for that,” Alex responds with an almost leer, feeling abruptly dizzy and only then realising how little he’s eaten all day because of the nausea. Laf rolls their eyes and tosses aside the blankets carefully tucking Alex under them. They’re tender, pressing the sides in under his body and it reminds Alex of his mom in their little one-room apartment and before Alex really thinks about his eyes are burning.

John flops beside him and makes a soft sound as he wipes away the tears and murmurs, “Go to sleep Alex we’ll be here when you wake up, and if not us then ‘Liza and ‘Gelica.”

With no work to focus on and the pounding in his head, Alex’s body makes its pain known. Alex nods and burrows against John’s side and listens to the gentle cadence of John’s voice reading from his book, Laf’s hands running through his hair, and the sound of Hercules humming in the kitchen until he falls asleep.

Alex drifts through the phantom sensation of someone stroking his hair, his mother humming as she holds him and he can’t tell which life it is, a thousand similar memories hovering over him, yellow fever and the one that almost took him during the war. It fades in and out like the waves of the sea swallowing up the beach only to pull back and forth.

He wakes sometime later, it is early or late, Alex can’t quite tell only that it is dark, a dark with no greys or shapes, just that absolute unflinching darkness. Then Alex blinks and he can see the light of the router in the living room area and Hercules hunched over on the couch with a flashlight. Groaning softly, Alex glances to his left where John is sprawled like a starfish, in sleep his features are soft eased of the battles John wages inside his head and his curly hair is stuck to his mouth with sleep. To Alex’s right Laf is lying still, their chest rising and falling gently, they look like something from a fairy-tale.

“Alex?” Hercules' voice breaks the soft silence as Herc rises from the couch and pads over to stare at him with concerned eyes. Alex yawns and then his stomach decides to remind him that he hasn’t eaten anything in God knows how long.

Hercules rolls his eyes and helps Alex out of the tangled mess of limbs and deposits him on the couch with three too many blankets cocooning him. Alex doesn’t really mind as he blearily surveys the room, in the grey of the early morning it feels strange, unfamiliar. He glances at the couch where he can see another project Hercules is working on, the fabric is familiar beneath his fingers and the shape of it is like a forgotten memory.

With a cough, Hercules appears in front of Alex and places a bowl of soup in his hands, Alex tips his head in thanks and slowly spoons the hot liquid into his mouth. They sit in silence on the couch for a long time as Alex struggles to swallow eating at the pace of a snail and Hercules picks up his work and continues to hand-stitch it.

After what could be an hour or even two Alex sets the bowl on the coffee table with a clink that feels too loud. Hercules sets his work down and passes Alex a glass of water and a Tylenol and watches him down them before he forces Alex back to bed and ignores his grabby hands reaching for his laptop.

Alex’s head hits the pillow and he’s out once more. The next day or so passes in half-moments and sensations, the feel of Laf’s fingers combing through his hair, a kiss on his cheek from John, someone helping him sit up and manage a piece of toast; mostly Alex just sleeps.

At one point, he swears he hears Jefferson’s familiar drawl and Madison coughing, he wonders if it’s a fever dream when Jefferson holds his hand and whispers fiercely, “You’re not allowed to die on me again Hamilton.”

Or when Madison confides with a hitch to his breath, “Get through this Hamilton, dammit please.”

But mostly, Alex drifts and feels the passing presence of his friends drifting through the apartment, the faint smell of cooking, Laf murmuring about Washington, John talking in a hushed voice about the Bakesale, Alex burrows deeper into the comforters and let’s sleep enfold him once more.

He wakes up feeling almost better and decides to just stay there for a long moment focusing on his breathing and the sound of footsteps as someone says, “He was so still, I-I thought that it was, I couldn’t…”

“He’s okay Eliza, he’s still here,” Angelica responds and he can feel one of their hands on his wrist their fingers hovering above his pulse warm against his cool skin. Alexander never considered what it must be like for Angelica and Eliza, who had both been there when he died.

Alex shifts and the soft whispers halt abruptly as Eliza says gently, “Alex?”

He blinks and opens his eyes peering at Eliza, who’s hair is in a messy bun, there are bags under her eyes and she’s wearing one of his sweaters. Angelica is standing behind her with a soft expression, her hair is a mess about her head and she’s wearing pink pyjama pants.

“Hi,” Alex croaks sounding as if he’s swallowed a frog, Angelica frowns and Eliza carefully tilts a glass of water to his lips. Alex sips at it slowly remembering all too well the consequences from past endeavours.

“Your roommates are out getting groceries,” Angelica answers the unspoken question and trails around the bed to settle on Alex other side reaching out to hold his other hand. Alex does the mental math and summarizes that he’s been out for roughly a week if they’re getting groceries.

His brow furrows and with a rough cough he asks, “How much did I miss?”

Angelica snorts even as Eliza sighs stroking her fingers gently over his hand and replies, “Not much, I don’t know if you were conscious when they were here but Thomas and James came by, Peggy’s Bakesale went amazing, Washington said he would visit if it wouldn’t be potentially damaging to his career but sends his well-wishes.”

So, it wasn’t a fever dream, is the first thing Alex thinks as he nods and is struck by a sudden coughing fit. Eliza helps him choke down another few sips of water and then he responds, “That’s good.”

“’That’s good’ is that all we get from the verbose Alexander Hamilton? You must really be sick Alex,” Angelica says with the ghost of a teasing smile but it falls flat for the darkness in her eyes as she sighs and scrubs a hand over her face sharing a glance with Eliza.

“We were really worried Alexander,” Eliza adds resting her hand on top of his, Alex shifts so he can thread his fingers through hers.

“M’ sorry, didn’t mean to worry you all,” Alex replies with a yawn which earns fond looks from both Angelica and Eliza.

“We know Alex, get some sleep, Peggy will be by later and they're bringing Maria’s famous chicken noodle soup,” Angelica says after a long moment brushing her hand through his hair, Alex sighs he isn’t really tired but he’s not quite awake either.

He settles into the blankets and murmurs, “Look at all those chickens,” which earns a short burst of laughter from the girls as he settles into the warmth surrounding him knowing when he wakes his family will be there.

“How are you feeling Hamilton?”

Jefferson drawls as he saunters into the debate club room, Alex glances up from his phone where he’s been refreshing an article (his article published by the Times because he’s verified™) and glances at the man for a long moment before he sighs and replies, “I didn’t know you cared Jefferson.”

He regrets it almost immediately when he catches a flash of hurt on Jefferson’s features before it is quickly swept under the rug as Jefferson sneers and replies, “You wished Hamilton. Why so obsessed with your phone today?”

Alex shows Jefferson the article with a beaming grin and listens to Jefferson let out a whistle as he says, “Damn, Hamilton you work fast. The first thing I did with my verified status was- well it wasn’t pretty.”

Jefferson finishes with a shrug that tries to hide the old flash of pain that comes up whenever Thomas is reminded of what he did. Alex doesn’t press, just shrugs and replies, “Have to start preparing for the future eventually, what better way then a few published articles to get out to the public.”

“Evening gentlemen,” Angelica purrs as she appears in a flourish of rose, she’s wearing a turtleneck and jeans and Alex’s heart kind of stops for a moment before Angelica narrows her eyes at him and his heart stops for a different reason as she continues, “Alexander I thought Hercules wasn’t letting you out of the apartment for another week?”

“Lafayette snuck me out so they could go have dinner with Washington,” Alex replies with a shrug and tries valiantly to ignore both Angelica and Jefferson’s concerned glance. Instead, he does the smart thing and changes the subject asking, “Jefferson if I recall Madison says you’ve reunited with Dolly and Martha?”

Thomas’ eyes go all soft and tender, the veneer of cocky-rich-douchebag, falling away and Alex recalls that after Martha died Thomas never married again. Jefferson’s fingers trail to his wrist where his marks for Madison, Dolly, and Martha are as he replies, “Yeah, James ran into them when he was doing a yoga class of all things,” they both stare at him with wide eyes and Jefferson nods and continues, “Yeah I know, you won’t me see at none of those classes.”

“I don’t know I think you’d look good in yoga pants Jefferson,” Alex teases and leers at Jefferson’s ass for good measure (it’s not a bad ass), and Angelica joins in and leers which just makes it even better.

Jefferson blushes bright red glancing between the two of them with a pissy expression as he huffs and replies, “Sure Hamilton.”

“What about…?”

Angelica asks gently, for Alex’s sake, and Jefferson stiffens his eyes narrowing as Alex shakes his head.

“What if he wasn’t… isn’t here?” Alex begins unable to finish the sentence because if he does that might make it a possibility, and even after everything, even when he wakes up clutching for a bullet wound that isn’t there, he still wants Burr in his life.

“I doubt it, that bastard will have to suffer as much as the rest of us,” Jefferson states and there’s something not quite harsh, but definitely not gentle to his tone. Alex nods gaze seeing past the students clustered in the room, wondering if Burr is out there somewhere if he even remembers.

“Have you heard what happened to Professor Lionel?” Angelica begins, deliberately changing the subject as she tosses her hair over her shoulder with a pleased grin. They both shake their heads and Alex surveys the room which is less crowded than the previous meeting but that’s to be expected when the head of the club’s been fired; the sign was still on the door though.

“He was fired.”

“Really?”

Jefferson questions and Angelica nods and with a roll of her eyes adds, “It was that or be forced to retire early, he took the chance that he might get hired again though I doubt it, especially when an enterprising _someone_ has already tweeted about it more times then I can count.”

Angelica levels him with a glare for good measure, Alex shrugs guilelessly because what else did she expect honestly? Jefferson glances at him with a raised brow and adds a, “Really Hamilton?”

“Like I said I’m going to use my verified status, with great power comes great responsibility and all that. ‘Sides I just used Lionel as an example of the problems within our school system,” Alex replies with a grin tucking his sweater tighter around himself (one of Hercules’ knit ones that are _so_ warm) and wishes he had brought his jacket like John had suggested. Maybe he’s still a little under the weather but he can function which is good enough.

Angelica and Jefferson trade a _look_ (it’s the patented worrying over Alex look) and he huffs a frown, he’s not quite sick of everyone being overprotective but that’s only because he understands why he can’t apologise enough for leaving them all; it’s still irritating.

They all quiet in a wave as the door slams open and a frenzied looking teaching assistant bursts into the room surveying it for a long moment as he catches his breath before he states, “So, uh you all showed up good, very good. Well, uh we’ve found someone to host the club, they should be here soon, apologies for making you wait this is all very last minute.”

The dude’s phone rings and with an expression of despair he digs it out of his pocket and with a wave darts once more out of the door. There is silence for a long moment as the door slips shut with a click before everyone returns to their conversations.

“Well that was informative,” Jefferson drawls with a roll of his eyes running a hand through his afro with a muffled sigh.

“Wonder who’s subbing in and if they’re permanent,” Alex states with a shrug staring at the door for a long moment before he glances at Angelica and Jefferson who are staring at each other with a look he can’t quite parse.

Angelica coughs and then proceeds to glare at Alex before she adds, “Are you both coming to the drop in on Thursday? Peggy’ and Laf will both be happy if you show up.”

“I will, John’s dragging me there so I can I don’t know, find resources?” Alex replies with a shrug, he’s actually looking forward to it but he won’t admit it under pain of death, mostly he says he’s going for the pastries.

Jefferson rolls his eyes before he admits, “James mentioned it to Dolly, she’s trans and Martha’s Demi so I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.”

“Probably for the best,” Angelica says with a teasing grin and then adds, “I mean technically at this point we’re all poly as well.”

Before any of them can contemplate that in greater detail the door to the club room opens once more.

They all pause as Lafayette saunters inside, they’re in a beautiful suit, tailored how it would have been worn in their first lives (thanks to Hercules) in a deep blue and more than a few eyes linger when they step aside admitting Washington.

“I feel like I should be more surprised but somehow I’m not,” Alex states as Washington surveys the room his hands tucked behind his back, he’s wearing nice clothing and Alex recalls that he had been having dinner with Laf, which explains their presence.

“Good evening, I apologise for the confusion I wasn’t aware that I was hosting this club until tonight,” here Washington glances at Laf in apology, they wave it off with a smile and Washington continues, “Professor Lionel is no longer at the school as such I will be heading both the debate club and team for this year. What have you done so far?”

“We’ve mostly been doing practice debates, sir, Professor Lionel was looking for candidates for the team,” a voice from the crowd offers, Alex thinks it might be Alyssa who’s got skin as dark as freshly turned earth and a beautiful smile.

Washington nods with a hum and adds, “Excellent, if you are asked to join the team I should mention, as I was just informed of this, that there is a possibility of a trip to England if we reach National level. Now have you all done a four on four debate or just two versus two?”

“Mostly two, sir,” Another voice replies and Washington nods surveying the room for a long moment.

“Get into groups of four please, we’ll take a few minutes and then we’ll try some debates. I apologize if I’m a bit rusty it’s been a few years,” Washington states with half a smile as the room begins to split into groups immediately; Alex is glad when he doesn’t see Seabury anywhere.

An arm latches around his and Alex glances up at Laf who is grinning at him, their hair is free of its usual bun today and they look almost like Jefferson. With a peck on the cheek and a grin they state, “Bonsoir tout le monde, how is your evening so far?”

“Better now that Washington is managing the club,” Angelica says with a shake of her head as she presses a kiss to Laf’s cheek with a smile. Jefferson rolls his eyes but nods in agreement watching as Washington speaks to a group of students.

“You’re not angry about your dinner getting interrupted?” Alex questions noticing both Angelica and Jefferson’s attention suddenly riveted on the conversation.

Lafayette sighs and shakes their head as they reply, “Non, sad, un peu, but there will be other dinners non? C’est la vie and all that.”

“Are you going to join the debate Gilbert?” Jefferson asks with a raised brow.

Lafayette surveys the room for a moment before they shrug and with a pretty smile reply, “Oui, if you will have me.”

“You’ve survived the French court, I’m sure a college debate is nothing,” Alex reassures patting his friend on the arm even as his spine instinctively straightens when Washington comes to pause in front of their small group.

Up close, the man looks tired, there are bags under his eyes, and Alex can see the familiar itch to pull at his collar in the twitch of Washington’s fingers. He grins at them, some of the tension draining from his shoulders as he asks, “I don’t suppose you have any tips?”

“Anything will be better than Lionel sir,” Alex states with a shrug earning nods of agreement from both Jefferson and Angelica.

“It’s like Congress but we don’t talk nearly as much about politics,” Jefferson adds and then glances at Alexander for a long moment before he adds, “We haven’t been told to take a walk yet which I would take as a positive sign.”

“That’s because you two haven’t debated each other yet and when you do it will go viral,” Angelica states with a roll of her eyes and Alex can see Laf’s intrigued stare over her shoulder. Jefferson makes a noncommittal sound because he’s too busy glaring at Alex, who grins back with a sort of savage glee.

Washington sighs, it’s a familiar sort of sigh, and looks to Angelica and Laf with a pleading sort of expression before he adds, “We’re going to start soon, please try to keep the fighting to a minimum.”

“I promise not to set up a political party,” Alex replies with a serious expression crossing his fingers in front of his chest which earns an eye-roll. Washington shakes his head and leaves before he has to deal with any more of their antics; wise man.

“Alright we’re going to being now so hopefully you’re all in groups, let’s start with this group,” a group in the corner, “and this group,” one near the centre of the room lounging around the tables.

Alex only half pays attention as the debate gets started instead focusing on the feeling of Laf’s fingers running through his hair braiding it into small strands as Angelica and Jefferson snark at each other.

“So, what movies are we watching for our next movie night?”

Lafayette asks quietly pulling gently at a strand of Alex’s hair, he shrugs even as Angelica glances over her shoulder with something fond to her eyes and says, “Eliza was mentioning some sort of Halloween or Fall market? There’s supposed to be lots of apples and candy.”

“Mhmm, or we could binge Sleepy Hollow and Liberty Kids?”

Jefferson suggests, idly watching the debate. Alex huffs shaking his head, he apologises to Laf and replies, “No, I’m not listening to the little French kid’s voice again, it’s the worst. Not to mention how much they try to push the whole ‘everything was so progressive look we respect our slaves’ narrative and the theme song.”

“Alex has opinions on Liberty Kids,” Lafayette adds with a giggle when he sees Jefferson’s wide eyes. Washington glares at them and they all pipe down with muffled grins, like kids trying not to get caught.

“The market sounds nice,” Alex states with a small smile and Angelica nods with a pleased grin, the kind she usually gets when she gets what she wants.

“The market it is then,” Jefferson adds with a roll of his eyes reaching forward to tug at one of Alex’s braids. He pouts at Jefferson who snorts but let’s go reluctantly and Alex grins and settles back against Laf’s chest watching the debate.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I promise Burr will appear in the next one. It’s actually really nice writing this fic because the chapters are pretty short compared to my other Hamilton fic with 20K chapters (it’s Harry Potter and Hamilton so check it out if y’all like that). Also, no lie we watched Liberty Kids in my American History class, and my teacher hates the French-Canadian kid Henri; it’s a weird show. Anyways, comments are always appreciated, till next time


	7. Who Lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m here with the last chapter for this part! Before you start protesting, I know that I could write more for this part, but I can’t write a bunch of chapters that don’t really establish anything and are completely just fluff, there are other college fics for that lol. But don’t worry I have a part planned for when they’re all adults, so be patient, please. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

X

“Where are we meeting Jefferson again?” Alex questions swinging his hand entwined with Hercules’ and basking in the pleasant fall evening; it’s the perfect kind of evening. The sky is just touching dusk sheathing the world in soft half-tones and the leaves dazzle the trees like jewels, there’s the crisp scent of fall on the air and Alex is wearing a sweater Hercules’ knit for him.

“At the fountain, I think, the girls will be there too,” John replies with a shrug watching Alex with something fond and warm in his eyes that lights Alex from the inside out. Laf chuckles reaching over to ruffle Alex’s hair with a teasing grin.

“Excited to see Dolly and Martha?” Lafayette questions as they round the corner, there’s a vendor selling apple cider and another with powdered doughnuts and Alex can’t stop his eyes from jumping from one booth to the next.

“Mhmm of course,” Alex replies distractedly because listen, Halloween in the Caribbean, heck Halloween in the 1700s is very different from this commercialised awful mess which Alexander absolutely adores.

“I think he’s just excited about the candy,” Hercules says with a roll of his eyes but tugs Alex closer to press a kiss to the top of his head. Alex beams up at him and then shakes his head in denial; he likes his friends’ presence too.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, Alex,” John says with a teasing grin and Alex pouts crossing his arms over his chest, even though his hand is still interconnected with Hercules’.

Laf, at the forefront of the group, comes to a halt in front of the fountain, which is made of some kind of white stone and is lazily spewing water. In the glint of the lanterns above, Alex can see coins sparkling at the bottom.

In front of the fountain, Alex can see Jefferson in a magenta trench coat with a perfectly matching dark yellow scarf, he’s standing in front of Madison, who is bundled into what might be a winter parka and two ladies. One of them is Asian, with short hair cropped close to her face, tattoos on her hands, and a dark grey peacoat, the other woman has tanned skin, a hooked nose, curly dark hair, and is wearing a puffy orange jacket.

“Hamilton took y’all long enough,” Jefferson drawls pivoting with a flare of his coat to level Alex with an unimpressed glance. Alex huffs and plants his hands on his hips and opens his mouth to protest.

“Martha Manning, call me Marty,” Martha-Marty, says stepping in between Jefferson and Alex with a feral grin. Up close she’s even scarier in person and Alex gets the sense that Marty and Angelica are going to get along excellently; it’s a terrifying thought.

“Nice to meet you,” John steps in with a charming smile while Alex blinks and decides glaring over John’s shoulder at Jefferson is the better part of valour. Marty rolls her eyes at Alex before she smiles and shakes John’s hand stating, “Nice to meet you, you must be John. Marquis excellent to see you again, Hercules a pleasure to meet you.”

They all chorus back greetings even as Dolly rises gracefully to her feet and adds, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all again, please call me Dolly.”

Madison stares sappily at Dolly, and even Jefferson’s eyes are glued to Marty with something soft and tender that reminds Alex of Eliza. Speaking of the lovely ladies, the Schuyler siblings (and Maria) round the corner. Eliza is in a blue jean jacket a dress hanging to her knees, Angelica is in a hot pink leather jacket that only she and Lafayette could pull off, Peggy is in a yellow puffy jacket and Maria has a matching red one.

“I see everyone else is already here,” Angelica states with a serene smile before she glides forward. Alex and Jefferson trade a glance something along the lines of _abort mission_ as Angelica smiles wicked sharp and introduces herself, “Angelica Schuyler, my siblings Eliza and Peggy, and this is Maria.”

“Martha, but call me Marty please, and this is Dolly,” Marty replies and simultaneously the two women survey each other for a long moment before they grin at each other. Jefferson still looks somewhat frightened.

“Anywhere we should go particularly?” Dolly asks directing the question to Peggy who surveys the street which is already beginning to fill with people.

“There are a few stores selling knitted stuff up that way, spiked apple cider and a live band down that street, and I think there just might be a haunted house,” Peggy replies with a grin soaking up the attention like a sponge.

“Why don’t we take a look at the stores then get some cider and end it with the haunted house?” Madison suggests staring at Dolly with a warm smile as he wraps an arm around her waist. They all discuss it for a moment before reaching a general consensus and heading up the street in an unwieldy cluster.

“So, Marty, Dolly, what are you studying?” Eliza asks as she steals Alexander’s other hand, not that he’s protesting it.

Marty glances over her shoulder at Eliza before she replies, “Psychology.”

“Cuisine,” Dolly adds with a blush and when Jefferson jostles her gently with his elbow she adds, “I’m hoping to open a restaurant one day.”

“Maria and Peggy should be your pastry chefs, they’re stuff is divine,” Hercules says with a warm teasing smile that makes Maria blush and Peggy grin confidently. For a moment, there’s something awkward to the air, the not-quite connection of new friends before Dolly grins.

“That would be excellent, though James might provide some competition, his cookies are to die for,” Dolly responds smiling at both Maria and Peggy even as Madison shakes his head and tries to hide the blush he’s sporting.

“It’s true,” Jefferson adds with a teasing grin earning an eye-roll accompanied by a shrug from Madison.

“What would you call your restaurant?” Maria asks looping her arms with Peggy’s as they all huddle around a vendor selling knitted hats with iconic movie characters and mittens knitted to look like different famous monsters, there’s even one for Dracula.

“I was thinking of something like Just Desserts and Unjustified Delight?” Dolly responds holding up a scarf that looks similar to the sash she is wearing under her jacket. Marty rolls her eyes but she’s grinning as Angelica nods with a smile.

“That’s perfect, what kind of cuisine were you thinking?” Hercules adds carefully tugging Lafayette out of the way of another customer and prying a pair of red, white, and blue gloves out of his hands murmuring about how he can make him a pair.

“I was thinking a mix of middle-eastern and American; my mom is from Iran and my dad is from Egypt and I’d like to honour that if possible,” Dolly replies as they meander away from the booth and towards one selling Christmas ornaments, in October.

“That’s really sweet, I don’t think I’ve tried either cuisine,” John admits with another one of his charming grins that always makes Alex want to tug him into a side alley. Dolly grins in thanks as Jefferson and Madison speak softly about their classes.

“I heard you both were interested in our drop-in?” Peggy asks, linking her hands with Maria as Laf and Herc return with a little box of steaming doughnuts which they pass around with a grin. Alex plops one into his mouth and hums at the taste ignoring Eliza’s muffled laugh and glances at her. In the evening light, she looks radiant and Alex could spend forever staring at her.

“Yeah, and we’re going to drag Thomas and James as well, they’re both reclusive old men,” Marty responds with a teasing grin tugging on a lock of Jefferson’s hair which earns an outraged squawk. Marty rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to his lips to shut him up; Alex takes notes.

“That’s awesome, we’re hoping to do another fund-raiser soon to raise awareness for trans discrimination,” Maria adds glancing briefly in Eliza and Alex’s direction before her gaze is locked on Angelica who is speaking softly with Hercules about something.

They reach the end of the street which splits off into two directions and Peggy says, “The bar with the spiked apple cider is that way, or we could go that way where there’s supposed to be some kind of bake-off?”

“I’m parched,” Herc grunts earning a few laughs as they turn down the street.

The bar isn’t too crowded, more of a café with some crooning guitar player and industrial lights. Alex slides into the bar tugging at Laf until they sit beside him so he doesn’t have to stare at Jefferson. Technically, they’re all still unable to drink but the bartender doesn’t seem to care as John plants a beer in front of Alex. He sips at it feeling oddly nostalgic as he remembers reuniting with Eliza in a similar setting.

There are a few people in costumes spread throughout the bar, people milling about the dance floor with drinks, and clustered groups of friends. There are a few people sitting alone, one at the very end of the bar their head on the bar and another in a corner on their phone.

“Hamilton,” Jefferson slides up to him, Marty in the background is laughing with Angelica and Alex feels a shudder run down his spine as Jefferson continues, “Come for a smoke?”

“On your vape?”

Alex snorts but rises to his feet waving off Laf’s concern and sliding his beer to Peggy as he pushes his way through the crowd. Jefferson rolls his eyes as the singer croons something particularly ironic and comments, “What happened to good music.”

“Sorry should I go request some Mozart?” Alex asks as they step out of the bar and into a side-alley, from the cheer inside Alex presumes the singer is done or they’ve brought out the apple cider. Jefferson pulls out his vape and puffs once before passing it to Alex.

“Hercules is going to lecture you about bad habits you know,” Alex adds but takes it anyway, it tastes vaguely of synthetic cotton candy, because of course it does, and passes it back to Jefferson who snorts.

“Ain’t afraid of Hercules.”

“No but you’re afraid of Marty and Angelica and they’ll definitely get involved, don’t you know about my fragile constitution?” Alex responds leaning against the cool brick wall and unwrapping his scarf as he tries to stop overheating, he pushes the sleeves of his jacket up for good measure.

“Fragile my ass Hamilton,” Jefferson grunts with a roll of his eyes bumping his shoulder gently against Alex’s before he sighs and adds, “I’mma head back inside, coming?”

“I’ll be there in a few,” Alex replies inhaling the chill air.

Jefferson studies him for a long moment before he shrugs and turns to head inside, he pauses in the door frame and adds, “If you ain’t back in ten minutes I’m sending Eliza after your ass. It would be just like you to get kidnapped or something Hamilton.”

“I’ll try to avoid any kidnappers,” Alexander calls over his shoulder and Jefferson’s only response is a stare followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. Alex grins tucking his head against the brick and staring up at the stars for a long moment.

With a sigh, he pushes off the bricks and prepares to head back inside when the door opens once more. It’s the person at the end of the bar, they have dark skin, a shaved head, and are wearing a grey peacoat.

They both pause for a long moment staring each other and then the stranger’s eyes flicker to Alex’s arms where the curl of his soul marks are just visible in the darkness. The stranger sucks in a harsh breath and then suddenly Alex is against the opposite brick wall and they’re in his face, their hands pushing his shoulders into the wall.

“Alexander,” the stranger says, raw and broken, like the words are torn from their lips and Alex is frozen pressed to the brick wall by the person in front of him. Fingers scramble at his arm and Alex lifts it so they can both see it, _talk less, smile more._

The stranger- Burr, sobs, tears are brimming in his eyes and Alex’s hands can’t help but grasp at his shoulders unsure if he wants to push him away or draw him closer. Burr tips forward for a moment resting his head over Alex’s chest right where his heart beats out an unsteady rhythm; at least it's still beating.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I thought you would, I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to,” Burr rambles his breath quick and shaky and Alex still feels frozen staring at Burr in disbelief. A part of him simply can’t believe it. Can’t believe that Burr is here in his arms after all this time.

Alex makes a vaguely comforting sound and Burr pulls back staring at Alex like a man stranded in the desert seeing water for the first time in _years_. Burr reaches out with a shaky hand his fingers hovering over Alex’s skin like if he touches him Alex might disappear.

That’s when he sees it, on Burr’s wrist his words _I’m not throwing away my shot_ but the words are faint barely visible even against his dark skin, and they look inflamed, painful like a scar that’s just started to heal. Alex’s hand comes up between them and his fingers hover over the mark

“Burr?”

“God, Alexander I’m so sorry,” Burr replies and Alex has only ever seen him this _broken_ once before when Theodosia passed. Alex trails his fingers feather-light over the words, he wants to say something but he’s not sure what and the words are lodged in his throat stuck there and swallowing all his air.

“I didn’t even, I knew by the time I was five, I’ve lived two lifetimes with the weight of what I did, I killed you Alexander my own Soulmate,” Burr pauses sucking in a shaky breath he buries his head against the cool brick wall before he pulls back and there’s something _empty_ , desolate, to his eyes.

“I tried, God I tried to pay for my mistakes, to end it all, and still I can’t escape what I did, everyone can see, everyone knows every time they see this,” Burr gasps out there are tears streaming down his cheeks and Alex is crying too as they both stare at the barely visible words, Burr adds softly, “I shouldn’t even have it, not after what I did. I tried to, tried to get rid of it but I couldn’t.”

He can see scars around the mark, thin and long, and God he’s making assumptions he doesn’t want to make. Burr sobs the sound loud in the empty alleyway and Alex shivers reaching out with one hand to gently rub it over Burr’s arm.

“Burr-Aaron,” Alex begins and watches as Aaron’s dark eyes lock onto his, Alex continues, “I forgive you.”

Burr stumbles back his eyes wide and he’s making a terrible wheezing sound before he coughs raggedly and says, “That can’t, it can’t be that easy. Alexander, I’m prepared to do whatever, if you never want to see me again, I understand, if you want me to grovel on my knees I will. You can’t just forgive me.”

There’s something almost annoyed to his voice and Alex finally feels like he’s on slightly more familiar ground as he shakes his head reaching out to plant a hand carefully on Burr’s shoulder as he replies, “I forgive you; I forgave you before I died I know you felt it, can’t you feel it now?”

Alex can feel Burr’s emotions running high somewhere deep in his chest constricting his breathing, an unwieldy mix of fear, sadness, grief, anger, and hope all tight and bundled together like something buried under the sand.

Burr shakes his head stumbling for a moment before he whispers, “I haven’t, not since,” his fingers hover over Alex’s chest where the birthmark is, the one in the shape of a bullet. Alex stares for a long moment, he can’t imagine not feeling their strong emotions, distance can dull it but even now he can feel Eliza’s worry and the way Lafayette has had too many drinks.

“Aaron,” Alex’s fingers reach up to cup his jaw trailing his fingers lightly over it before he continues, “I forgive you.”

Aaron stills for a long moment before he sinks to his knees and starts to sob, they’re terrible sounding sobs hitching breaths and keens like a mother cradling her child. Alex sinks to his knees beside the man and gently rubs his hand over Burr’s spine as he cries.

For a moment, there is an almost silence broken only by their harsh gasping breaths before Aaron turns to face Alex and states, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness and even though you’ve given it to me, you’re insufferable, I’ll be worthy of it eventually, I promise.”

“I know,” Alex says softly settling back against the brick wall with a heavy sigh, a grin settles across his lips as he asks, “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?”

“That depends who’s asking,” Aaron replies, his voice clogged with emotions as he shakes his head and stares at Alex like he can’t get enough of him.

The door to the bar slams open and Eliza appears followed by Angelica, they survey the scene. Alex sprawled on the ground, Burr leaning over him and it’s dark for them to see much else so Alex doesn’t blame them when Angelica says, “Get away from him.”

“It’s okay, it’s an old friend,” Alex states putting his hands up placatingly and glancing at Aaron who has frozen his face gone pale and bloodless. Alexander rises shakily to his feet and helps Burr, who still hasn’t turned around as Eliza steps forward to throw herself at him.

“Don’t worry me like that,” Eliza whispers into his ear as Alex sets her gently on the ground, Aaron is watching the scene with wide eyes and a dawning conclusion on his face.

“Old friend?” Angelica questions stepping forward to study first Alex and then Aaron. He’s not sure how to proceed, or even what to do, there are years that he has not seen where the three people he loves lived without him.

Aaron sucks in a shuddering breath and turns to face Angelica his hand is covering his wrist but slowly his fingers uncurl and a tense silence descends thick and heavy in the alleyway. Eliza glances from Alex to Aaron before she steps between them and states coldly, “Get away from him.”

Angelica makes a low sound, something like a growl and slams Aaron against a wall as she states, “You shot him and you think you can what just waltz into his life like it never happened!? You shot your Soulmate Aaron Burr and you couldn’t face either of us in public.”

“You’re right,” Aaron states and the tears are pouring down his cheeks once more and he’s staring at Alexander with something raw and hurt. Angelica nods and opens her mouth to continue when Alex stumbles forward and grasps her arm lightly.

“Please, Angie, I forgave him,” Alexander pleads quietly glancing at the bar and praying everyone won’t crowd out.

“Why?”

“He shot you, Alexander!” Eliza adds furious and Alex wants to flee, wants to hide and forget this night ever happened even as he straightens his spine glancing into their faces.

“He did, my own Soulmate shot me and I died,” he sees Aaron recoil, even Angelica and Eliza are still as he continues, “But I forgive him, I’m pissed and eventually I’ll work myself up to a proper rant, but at this moment, I know what he took from me, the chance to grow old, the chance to see my children grow old, to be more, and I still forgive him. I understand if you can’t, but Aaron,” here he glances to the man and continues, “doesn’t need the reminder tonight.”

Aaron slumps against the wall as Angelica steps away, she studies Burr for a long moment before she turns and enters the bar, Eliza steps close to Burr and he has never seen his wife so cold as she whispers, “I hope that you burn knowing what you’ve done.”

Then she too is gone and it is just Aaron and Alex, has it always been this way? Alex glances at the bar for a moment as he states, “The others are all here, Jefferson, Madison, Laurens, Lafayette, even Washington is on campus,” Alex steps closer digging out a piece of paper he scrawls his phone number on it and adds softly, “Don’t be a stranger, if you want to apologise then don’t leave me again, don’t make me leave you again.”

Before Aaron can respond Alex steps inside the bar, he catches John’s eyes, can tell that Angelica is already telling everyone else what’s happened. John tugs him into a tight hug and Alex presses his head into John’s shoulder feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks and a sob caught up in his chest.

“Let’s go home,” John states and Alex nods says a round of goodbyes and with his head on John’s shoulder, they step out into the cool night air.

There’s a knock on the door and Laf groans dramatically where their legs are tossed over Washington’s lap, Peggy cheers and both Maria and Angelica roll their eyes fondly at them even as Alex pops to his feet and says, “I’ll get it.”

“Do you think it’s the pizza?”

John asks from where’s he’s curled into Hercules’ side, Dolly is on Herc’s other side with Jefferson’s head in her lap as she expertly braids his hair. Marty snorts reaching over to pause the movie, they’re binging the Lord of the Rings today, disturbing Eliza who pouts adorably at her, Madison passes the remote to Marty with a fond roll of his eyes.

Alex grins with a shake of his head, nods to Martha who’s in the kitchen and opens the door. Aaron stands in front of the door somewhat awkwardly with Theodosia beside him, she looks as stunning as ever with her hijab a pale green that matches her dress. Theo presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek and carries a thing of beer inside with a knowing grin as cheers erupt inside leaving Alex and Aaron alone in the hallway.

Aaron hesitates for a moment as if he’ll leave, and he used to do it earlier in their acquaintance show up and then leave a moment later, it took time, like coaxing a wild animal but for the most part, they don’t chase him away anymore. Alex shakes his head and folds Aaron into a hug, feels his fingers trail up to rest against Alex’s pulse point for a long moment before he pulls away.

“Come on, we’re on the Two Towers,” Alex says with a grin pulling Aaron inside, the room stills for a single second before John makes a comment about how there’s no people of colour in Middle Earth which is just weird and everyone’s arguing about that instead.

“Alex,” Aaron says in that hesitant tone and Alex shakes his head pressing Aaron’s hand to his chest for a moment before he pulls him down to the couch beside Alex and accepts a beer from Marty.

“To Finals week finally being done!” Angelica toasts and Alex catches her glaring at Aaron and shakes his head even as he tips the beer back. Angelica and Eliza are still frosty towards Aaron but he can’t quite blame them, mostly they try to keep them from being alone in a room together.

Alex grins not even watching the movie as he observes his family, Angelica is talking softly with Maria and Peggy, who have brought out their pastries and are passing them around, Hercules is talking softly with Dolly about her restaurant and his tailor shop, Eliza and Marty are talking about child psychology and make-up, Laf has slipped back onto the couch and is lying on top of Jefferson regardless of his complaints even as Madison ignores him and talks to John about plausibility. Washington watches everything with a fond smile as Martha and Theo appear carrying a tray of snacks and surprise, more beer.

It’s been a difficult year, trying to adjust to the modern world, John Adams and his ridiculous vendetta against Alex, Jefferson and his debates going viral, trying to find a balance with Burr and too many apologies to count. But Alex wouldn’t trade it for the world because he has his soulmates, his family, and he knows they’ll get through it.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter for this part, the next part should hopefully be up in the next week or so. I hope Burr’s introduction lived up to expectations, I know I could have written more stuff for this part but I think this is a good place to enjoy. Comments are always appreciated, thank you all so much!


End file.
